Finding My Own Path
by AutumnSiren29
Summary: Before the beginning of his seventh year, Harry's true power awakens. He realizes his destiny is more than it seems it is, and after a well-placed gift from his deceased parents; Harry is determined to make sure it is not wasted in vain. He follows his own path to his destiny now, and those who were true to him would stay beside him. Slash warning and not exactly canon to the books
1. Chapter 1: Power Awakened

_**Finding My Own Path**_

**Chapter 1:** _Power Awakened_

Harry Potter was never usually considered a normal boy. He lived with his aunt and uncle after his parents died and they liked to pretend their family had nothing to do with anything strange or abnormal. Except for the fact their nephew wasn't normal and they tried to hide it.

You see, Harry Potter was a wizard. Yes, you heard me correctly, a wizard. He was born with the talent of magic in his blood and for the last six years he has gone off to Hogwarts to master his wizarding skills much to his relative's disgust and annoyance. Harry had been attacked in his fifth year at his relative's home though, and his cousin Dudley had consequently been exposed to the true dangers of their world in the form of dementors.

After Harry had saved Dudley from his soul being 'sucked out' by those 'damnable creatures'; his aunt and uncle had mellowed slightly to his magical ways, but only just and not enough for most to consider the house hospitable to magical people. Things had never been easy for Harry there as his relatives had wanted to ignore his ancestry entirely, or at least pretend it never existed. They could not do this any longer now though.

Harry was turning seventeen in a few hours and his sleep was disturbed at best. His body tossing and turning amid his threadbare sheets as a cold sweat broke across his forehead. He would often let small whimpers of pain escape him and anyone who saw this would want to reassure the boy his dreams were just that; bad dreams.

Petunia never truly cared for her sister much after she left for that school of hers. She had been jealous beyond reasoning at her sister's abilities. Lily and she were only two years apart in age and as small kids; they were the best of friends. Lily had defended Petunia much of the time, as Petunia had been socially awkward as a child and the brunt of much bullying.

Then she was eleven and her power manifested and she was going off to a school filled with wonders she could only imagine and left her alone. She was left alone to deal with her tormentors and bullies. She was left alone and unsure how to make her own friends without her sister there to help her out. Petunia had never been so unsure of anything in her life as she had been that year, but Lily told her not to worry and she would find her own path as she had to follow hers. She did not wish to become a danger to the family if they had refused to allow her to go and her magic went unchecked and untrained.

Petunia had conceded the point at the time, but had never truly understood the many dangers of magic until Dudley and Harry were attacked two years ago. Her nephew saved them both from the creatures even though he had every reason to let Dudley suffer because of how they had treated him. Petunia's eyes had been opened somewhat and she had talked to Vernon after Harry left for his sixth year of school.

This summer had changed things for Harry drastically at home. At first he was sure he had been dreaming and had yet to wake. But when Petunia asked to speak with him; he knew something had changed.

This was why Petunia was now up at midnight beside Harry's bedside. She held a cool cloth to his forehead to attempt to bring his fever down though he wasn't actually sick. She knew of inheritances among the wizarding world. Lily had once explained them a bit to her in fascination of the topic.

She also knew that James's line was pureblood and an old line at that. Harry's inheritance would not be easy. Especially if what Harry had told them before was true and he was the only who could defeat Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard who stole his parents from him. He had been prophesized at birth for this and his life had always been in some relative danger while at the school.

As the clock struck five after midnight; Harry's body arched in pain and he screamed as though the fires of hell were running in his blood. Magical energy poured into the room and had the whole house shaking from its foundations. Petunia was afraid, but not for the reason one may have thought about a year ago. While the energy unsettled her to feel it all around her; she was more afraid for Harry's life.

Vernon and Dudley had come bounding in at the noise and Petunia could only watch in sorrow as her nephew dealt with burdens he never should have had to deal with alone. She felt guilt creeping into her skin and she shivered in anticipation. Vernon had never seen anything like this and was pale as a ghost to the sight whereas Dudley seemed oddly silent with a gaze that said he knew Harry must be in pain and that he regretted tormenting him so much through the years now.

Petunia didn't know what to make of it. Her mind was scattered until a white light bathed the room and Harry's body was lifted airborne by an unseen power. The boy's body wracked with pain as they watched in morbid fascination and worry.

Harry's bones cracked and broke, then re-shifted and aligned. His scars and other permanent marks on his body all but faded away, except for the most notorious one. He grew taller in mere moments as his hair had lengthened to just past his shoulder on his new frame and his facial structures had lost their baby fat and become more regal in what Petunia could only see as James's father's alikeness. Charlus had been a very regal looking man, worldly and sophisticated, and now her only nephew exhibited his looks more than his father had.

His body had done a miraculous stunt tonight before them. No longer was Harry short for his age or under the years of malnutrition from their neglect in fear of his powers. He was tall, bodily healthy and strong, and looked as a man who could defeat evil in time when appropriate.

Then the white light appeared to turn into a deep black and Petunia was worried now. What was going on? In her frustration, she missed her husband and son's gasps of shock.

"Petunia." Lily called to her

Petunia's gaze snapped up to the voice and her eyes then were as round as a house elves would be if she invited them to sit and have cake with her.

"Lily…" She said hesitantly

The ghostly form of her sister was smiling as she wore robes that made her elegance seem unreal. Her being there was one of the things Petunia had not counted on happening at all nor did it make sense to her.

"Petunia, do not be afraid. James and I will not hurt you or your family. We are here at the behest of Hecate, the god who gives magic to all our people. Harry's power needs us here, and so he has allowed a brief visitation to aid our son." She said

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley just nodded in respect and silence to this as James appeared before them too.

James smiled, "He looks more like my father now than me." His sadness was evident but still the tone of being proud had not escaped them.

Lily smiled, "James, please start the process while I chat with my sister and her family on some things."

He nodded and then placed his hand to Harry's shoulder. The boy's frame quit shaking violently and seemed to calm at the unseen presence of his parents spectral forms.

"I know you hold no love of our abilities, and as such you have treated our son with less dignity than most dark wizards give even their house elves who serve them." Lily said curtly, "But I ask all of you to please try to understand one thing. Our son is prophesized to defeat the evil man who took us from him. If he should fail in this task, then our world and your own are going to be at the mercy of a man who would see all muggle people drained of blood and for it to pave the roads you drive on every day."

"He cares little for anything other than amplifying his own power and making sure his magical version of 'possible immortality' is sustained." Lily told them

The family paled at this.

"Harry is needed in our world and yours. He will be needed for a great number of years after if he succeeds in his task. If he succeeds, our world is going to be under heavy duress of changing its more traditional ways to more modern ones that still holds our most important traditions and values where they need to be. We will still abide by our most heavy traditions, and some of them will be restored from where they were changed to appease muggle witches and wizards; much to the anger of purebloods at us forcing our beliefs on them and forcing them to give up what they knew and held dear to them."

"Our son is more than the child to defeat great evil. He is the heir of all magic in this world, and he must find his own path in his adulthood. I do not trust Albus Dumbledore to keep his promise he made so long ago to us. He has become, for lack of better words, power hungry again due to the war."

"James and I know he will try to manipulate him. He will try to gain his alliance only to betray it, so as a final request I ask of you and your family one thing." Lily said

Petunia and Vernon looked to each other unsure, when Dudley stepped forward. His hesitance was there…but there was also determination in his gaze.

"Harry saved my life from those creatures two years ago. He didn't have to after everything I've done, and I wouldn't have expected him to. However, he did anyways; he hefted my very heavy and unconscious frame onto his small shoulders and dragged me out of there while fighting those things, and for this I owe him my life. He told me once that those particular creatures are considered dark by your Ministry and that they suck out the soul of their targets. That they were once used to guard the wizard prison." Dudley said in question

Lily and James smiled, "Yes, the dementors were used to guard the darkest prison we have ever seen in our history except Nurmengard prison. Our most deadly prisoners are held there. Ones that should never be free again, but with Lord Voldemort guiding their hands more than the Ministry; it will not be safe there much longer." Lily told him

The family's faces paled at this news.

Petunia then asked of her, "What is your request, Lily."

Lily smiled, "I ask that your family embrace his abilities. Accept them and in time you will be rewarded. Harry will have power unlike any other witch or wizard before us; he could create miracles when needed. Hecate had blessed his birth before he was born."

"I do not ask you embrace our culture or our ways of life, as it would be unfair to you. I simply request you accept him and his power. Care for him as family should, and you will see just why Harry is so special. You have no reason to fear his powers, as Harry knows family is important. You are all he has left of me and James. He may be resentful your treatment at times, but he would not have ever harmed you intentionally unless you provoked him too far like Marjorie did when he was thirteen during her visit here."

"If you accept him and his abilities, you will find yourself in a position of great power later on. You may even find that some magical abilities and items have their uses and could be useful if integrated them with your world in subtlety or vice versa with you muggle technologies." Lily told them

Petunia and Vernon didn't know what to think of this. Magic had never made them comfortable, but their nephew had truly never attacked them outright though through the years he had been given plenty of reasons to hate them and attack them if he had wanted to. Even Vernon had admitted his sister Marge went too far when she visited in his third year and her consequent 'blowing up' was of her own doing.

Vernon seemed pale still, "You are sure he would not hurt us? He would not seek us harm because of our ways before?"

Lily smiled, "He may be angry over your reasons and he may yell at you and rant of how childish this all seems, but yes I am certain he will not harm you all. I have a letter for him that has appeared on the table downstairs." She told them

"My time is short now, so I must go help James before Harry's magic overtakes his." Lily said

She walked over to her son, emerald eyes filled with so much happiness and sorrow at the same time. Her son she had never got to rear into manhood. Her son was her own child of prophecy that from the time he had breathed his first breath of life in the world; he had held the delicate balance of power in his hands and little did know of it. Her baby boy she wanted to watch as James taught him how to fly on a broom and she wanted to teach how to cast basic charms.

Lily's eyes reflected her sorrows in her absence to his life and the struggles Harry had endured to become who he was today, and yet their son was still so unsure of his path ahead that he seemed frightened of it sometimes. James smiled sadly at his wife, and knew exactly how she felt. They were stolen away from their son so that he might come to greatness in time, but it still seemed unfair to him. However, though the saying that life isn't always fair was true enough on its own.

Lily laid a hand to her son's other shoulder, her eyes held their sadness, happiness, joys, sorrows and more. Silver tears formed and rolled gently down her cheeks as she looked one last time to her son.

Petunia stepped forward, "Your request will be honored Lily. He deserves better than us to give him what he needs, and you know this. However, we will do what is in our power to set things right by him. We will come to accept his gift and to accept his abilities in time." She said

Lily smiled in her tears as they now cascaded down like waterfalls. She leaned to her son and pressed a kiss to the lightning bolt scar left their by Tom Riddle years ago. Her tears solidified and wetted his face and a now white glow returned as his magic settled down.

Lily lifted herself from her son and smiled, "Be well my baby boy, you have a long and difficult road ahead. It is full of love, laughter, anger, and betrayals. Chooses your own path and never doubt the path you choose, for if you doubt, then your eyes are closed to even the most important things. When your eyes are closed, the road before you is the most dangerous when the path has been darkened." She told him sagely while Petunia and her family watched in awe as Lily then healed a wound they believed never would heal.

James smiled sadly, "Live long and well, my son and my only child. Find your happiness at your own pace and never fear to protect that which means something to you no matter how small it may seem."

With the dawn of morning light, Lily and James faded away in a silvery mist leaving behind a family that would recover from many things of the past. Harry was now resting soundly, so Petunia went to sleep some more for a few hours as Vernon called work and said he had 'a family crisis' at home to deal with and would not be in today.

Dudley had went back to sleep as well, though his minds was in turmoil. His sleep was coming at uneasy pace. Then from nowhere a sense of calm washed over him and his mind instantly settled. As if he had just forgotten all his worries and tossed them into the ocean.

As he fell asleep, a smile was on his face and he whispered a quiet 'thank you, Harry' before he succumbed to the full alternate plain of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

_**Chapter 2:** Family Matters_

When Harry woke up his body felt heavier but rested in some odd form. When sat up, he immediately sensed his hair was longer as it swished about his shoulders. When his eyes opened, he found he had no need of glasses any more, but his eyesight was perfectly clear and highly sensitive to the new visual acuteness they had.

'_What in the name of hell is going on?' he thought as he closed them tight again_

Harry then noticed how oddly quiet the house was at noon even for his eyes to be closed. Harry went to stand, but he ended up falling over back to his bed while unused to his new stature. Harry stared at the bed hard; trying for the life of him to figure what in the world was going on when a knock was heard.

Harry let his aunt open the door and she came inside bearing tea and toast this morning. Harry would have raised an eyebrow if his aunt had not looked so pre-occupied about something that the scene was not already odd enough. She sat the food on his desk and then sat in the chair beside him.

"Harry, can I ask you something? Something you would only know of since it has to do with your world?" She said hesitantly

Harry remained silent as he watched her expressions change rapidly in a matter of seconds. He had the feeling something major happened that he was not included to.

"You can ask me, but I won't guarantee I know the answer." He said finally

Petunia nodded silently.

"Is it…is it true that this dark lord person is truly after you? That he has been after you since you were born?" She asked him, "That he chose to come after you and your family deliberately? He had no others to choose from or targets he could have done before you?" Petunia asked hesitantly

Harry was oddly silent now and the tension in the room was so thick you could feel it in the air.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, the dark lord has hunted me since the time I was one year old. He has done so due to a prophecy of his downfall being foretold at my hands by a seer of some notoriety due to her lineage." He said quietly

"My parents defied his rule three times before I was born, as well as one other set of wizarding parents I know of that also have a son who is in my year at school. The dark lord could have chosen to attack the other set instead of me, but because he is half-blood and so was I; I think he felt threatened by me and my power more in the sense that we were same by lineage in some degree. So he came after me instead and marked me as his equal." He told her

Petunia listened with everything she had and was quiet when he finished. She seemed lost and knew not what to think or to say.

"Harry, today's your birthday and you turned seventeen. Even I know that seventeen is the age of inheritance and majority to your people. Lily told me once of some of the accounts she had read of about the different inheritances to me merely because I happened across her conversation with my parents about James and his upcoming one at the time. His family is an old pureblood lineage as I am aware, and so Lily had to warn my parents of the danger that he might not survive it." She said

He watched her carefully now as something said this was important.

"Last night, your inheritance came to you. You must by now have noticed some of the differences." She asked him

Harry nodded, "My eyesight is in perfect vision and clarity. My hair is longer and I assume I am taller since I am unable to stand due to being unused to the height difference. There is also this feeling of raw power around me even if you don't sense it, and my brain is poking topics at me to pay attention to more so than others." He said

Petunia smiled softly, "Yes, you are taller. You are like more your father's six foot one frame now. However, your facial structure has changed too and it reminds me of your paternal grandfather Charlus more than it does of James. I only met Charlus and Dorea once before they died, and how they died I'm not certain as Lily had never wanted to tell me and I gathered it was not a pleasant and peaceful way, but Charlus was more regal looking than James was. Perhaps James had yet to fully grow into the looks; I don't know." She said

Harry's curiosity piqued, "You knew my grandparents?" he asked

Petunia shook her head sadly, "I only briefly met them once at James and Lily's wedding and then once more at Lily's baby shower for you. Vernon wouldn't go with me to these events; he said it was uncomfortable for him, so I went alone."

Harry nodded, "I see."

"Harry, during your inheritance last night…you were in a lot of pain, do you remember anything of it?" She asked

Harry shook his head and Petunia sighed in both relief that he did not remember the pain, but also in dismay about having to explain it to him.

"I sat by you that night all night long. I thought you had become ill as you seemed feverish out of nowhere and I tried to cool you down with a wet cloth. Then your body began shaking and convulsing badly in what seemed to be a very painful way for most humans to twist in. Then the screaming started, and I'll never forget it ever." She said with tears now

"The screams sounded so bad, and it was like someone was torturing you. Your body was self-breaking its own bones and tearing your muscles apart before re-aligning them all and putting them back together by some odd and displacing magical current in the room." She whispered, "I knew that inheritances for the old families like James's could be painful as Lily said, but I never imagined just how much until I saw you literally being broken apart by your own magical core and then being rebuilt by your own internal family magic that was currently flowing into you by the strange energy here as it kept your core stable." She said

Harry watched her with concern for once as he had no idea this would affect her so badly and her sadness was something he was unused to and it also unsettled him some considering it was completely genuine and he rarely ever saw that at his direction.

"As your body fixed itself, Vernon and I along with Dudley could only watch in horror of what you went through. Your screaming woke them and they ran over here to see if I was hurt. The room was bathed in pure white energy, and all I could think was how this light could be so white and so pure looking when so much blood was shed from your body as it changed." She said as her eyes cloudily gazed to the ceiling

"Then as soon as it had started; it had stopped before the white light had turned pitch black and you were convulsing again. Your magical powers were getting unstable due to the influx of raw magic in the air being added to your core and Vernon and I were powerless to help you. We never felt so helpless before." She said

"I am obviously alive, so what happened?" he asked gently

Petunia looked to her nephew and saw the sincerity and honesty in his eyes. They reminded her much of Lily and her always earnest desire to help those who needed it. She now understood why her sister had known Harry wouldn't be so angry directly at them even if he could have been. He was too much like her in the heart. He had endured so much, that he just wanted peace to reign and everything to be calm enough for him to live his life out to the fullest.

"Lily and James came to visit us and blessed us with their visitation, Harry." Petunia said softly

Harry's eyes widened.

"Lily and James were more spectral form than a solid and living one, but they came and settled your power for us at the behest of Hecate, the god who gave magic to all your people. Lily said you were special more than you knew the day you were born and not just because you were her son." Petunia said, "She was right and I knew that all along as I had been at the baby shower years ago. I had no right to keep your history from you and you should be angry, but I hope you won't be when I tell you."

Harry listened with rapt attention as he wanted to hear this story.

"Lily said that before you were born, Hecate the god of magic himself, he had appeared before her and James and he blessed your birth and imbued you with a part of his own power. This was done at the shower, but as I hold no magical blood; I could not see the events in full. He came to her there and he told her that the prophecy is only half of your destiny, so you must find your own path to follow. One of your own choosing away from outside influences that are trying to mold you into something you are not." She said

"He appeared visually only to Lily and James, though everyone at the shower felt the power of Hecate and knew something had happened when Lily was invisibly raised from the ground into the air. The other magical people may have had more of an idea than I did at the time, as I was scared witless when Lily was lifted up so high off the ground."

"Lily also told me the very same thing once too, you know. We were close as children and then she had these gifts that took her away from me. Lily was two years younger than I, but she defended me as her sister most of the time. I was socially awkward as a child and had been tormented and bullied by my peers a lot. When she left, she told me that I would find my path in life and when I did to follow it."

"I was angry at the world for taking the only friend I knew from me, and became more so when the world that took her away from me had her killed for something I could never dream to understand. I was angry that her son survived when my baby sister would never come back." She said as tears poured

"It doesn't justify what I have done and what our family tried to do with you over the years. Especially since we know now that we could never have had the magic squished out of you or kept you from going off to Hogwarts. I always knew it internally though I tried my hardest to deny it."

"Lily made a request of our family, Harry." She said finally

Harry was strangely quiet and looked to her in question though it seemed as though he'd rather stare at the floor.

"She asked that Vernon, Dudley, and I try to accept your heritage and abilities in our house as best as we are able to. She said you wouldn't hurt us without cause to and our minds were more at ease by then. She then said something that startled all three of us."

"Lily told me that you knew that family was important and that even if you resented the fact we treated you unjustly for most of your life here; we were the only connections you had left to either side of your family. Be it James's magical pureblood side or Lily's Muggle one." Petunia said softly to him

"We agreed to try and that was all. I cannot say magic makes me feel comfortable because it doesn't, but we agreed to try to accept it and you now if you'll let us. Vernon is home today; after last night, he has had much exposure to just how dangerous magic can be to someone who cannot control properly or who abuses the gift they were given. He is still trying to understand why you wish to go to a world that hunts you so."

"He has taken your mother's words in, but he has yet to truly understand. She said if you fail to kill Riddle, your world and ours is forfeit to him? Is that true, would it be?" She asked

Harry was silent as his eyes closed once more after they had opened briefly during the conversation while tears threatened to overtake him and his mind amassed with heavy confusion of how to respond to this. His mother and father had given him his family back in the sense he could at least now try to relate to his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"Aunt Petunia, there is no easy way to say this to you. Thank you, for finally trying to accept me, and while I do resent some of the treatment over the years; it is somewhat understandable now, or more than it had been even if it does not and will never excuse it." Harry told her gently

Petunia nodded in acknowledgement to this as she smiled slightly.

"To answer the question you asked of me…Yes, it is true. If I fail to kill Tom Riddle in our final battle together at some point, then I will die at his hands just as my mother and father before me have done. Riddle will not spare me and risk me trying again to kill him when I recovered, as he already sees me as a very large threat to himself as is. I have survived an attack from him five different times now and he knows my power steadily grows even now. He will likely overturn the Ministry of Magic after he win the war by killing me and then destroy it so we have no form of governance except his dictatorship over us." Harry said sadly

Petunia paled, "You would die? Why would he desire to kill you if you lost and he could see that?"

Harry eyed the room and then grabbed his wand from his bedside table drawer.

"What I am about to say cannot leave this room, Aunt Petunia. The information is so sensitive that if it reaches the dark tide of the war; my life will either be in much more danger than it already is or it will be forfeit." He said strictly, "I am placing a charm to prevent others who might watch the house from hearing this, so do not be alarmed." He asked her

Her eyes widened and she nodded in silence though her eyes also held trust in them for the son Lily had brought to her. Harry placed the silencing charm easily enough and then closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts back to when he had heard the prophecy first. It was a time he was angry and hateful for, and full memories he wished to bury away that he could not.

Harry sighed as his eyes opened again, "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

As Harry finished, Petunia seemed unsure of what to do or to say. This boy who was her nephew had a dual destiny rife with dangers she could only imagine. She always thought of her sister's world as a safe and legendary place, not a world so similar to her own except filled with people who used magic instead weapons to hurt others. Perhaps they even used both, she would not know.

"Harry thank you…for sharing that with me and for trusting me to keep the secret. I think I understand now why Lily told us you were needed among the people of your community. She sees what you and I cannot. You may not like it, but to them you are a ray of hope and sign that your world may recover so long as you yet live." She told him

Harry nodded, "I understood little when I first arrived there unlike I should. I felt ignorant and stupid to the things I should have grown up around and understood. People stared at me as if I were some kind of oddity and when I went to gather supplies for my first year there; people I never met wanted to shake my and greet me. They told me 'welcome back' as if I had been there before when I was sure I had not been." Harry smiled a little, "It was definitely rather awkward for me at first."

Petunia sighed, "This may mean little too, but Vernon and I want a chance to know you and to try to understand what you have been through to better understand your destiny. We may be muggles and have little to offer you in the magical sense, but we have come to accept you now that Lily and James have opened our eyes. We want to help you if we can." She said in a small voice

Harry smiled, "Mother never hated that you became bitter to her; she was saddened that her abilities made her feel as though she lost her closest friend. She wrote in many journals during her school years. Remus gave them to me as gift last year to better try to understand her and the goals she made for herself after she married my father."

Petunia smiled and tears formed again, "Thank you for being you Harry, as I cannot dream of imagining what you would be like if you turned bitter and hateful towards us because of what we have done." She said

Harry's face darkened now, "I can tell you what would've happened."

She looked to him warily now.

"I would have turned out bitter and hateful to you and then all muggles in generality most likely. I would have resented that you kept me, but that your family didn't give a damn whether I starved to death from your own neglect or not. I would have isolated myself further than I had at school. I would have rejected friendship and companions in favor of my isolation and turned out as dark wizard. One very much similar to the one I intended to lay to rest." He said quietly

"Voldemort became who he was because of his past much like mine. He was orphaned when his mother used an illegal love potion to entice the man she wanted to be with her. She had him subdued under it for many years, but when she found out she was with child by him; she released him of its influences."

"Whatever reasoning she had to do so didn't matter as the outcomes would likely have been the same unless she decided to not release him from it at all. Once he was coherent again, she told him of her being a witch with magical blood and in the end he abandoned her alone with his child. The man she hoped or perhaps believed loved her wanted nothing to do with either of them and considered them abominations of the earth. Merope Gaunt died giving birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr and he was placed in a muggle orphanage by the establishment that had delivered him." Harry told her

Petunia's eyes were wide now at the thought of how close Voldemort and Harry's past were despite their differences.

"The orphanage life was not kind to him as he grew up during world war two and the matron there tended to blame any accident she could never logically explain on him since he was so quiet and kept to himself. The children there either avoided him because he was 'odd' or they bullied him and pushed him around because he was a 'freak of nature' and deserved to be treated as such." Harry told her coldly

Petunia closed her eyes as tears fell freely. She never asked or cared about what happened to her nephew mentally during all these years. She never asked why he did some of things he did nor had she thought they mattered at all. Now it made sense. He did them to keep himself sane and away from a path that led him to one he was supposed to get rid of.

"I never cared or asked. I never realized how our actions to you could have resulted. Magic is a two-fold coin as much as any muggle personality is. You could have hated us and wished for revenge upon us. You could have killed us if you desired to. Our actions made it worse on you as years past to repress the desire for revenge, but yet you withstood it all in effort to not become the monster your enemy was and still is." She said in small and quiet tone

"You have a destiny in two ways. Defeat the evil haunting your world without first succumbing to the same path and then when this is done, the world you know will change drastically and people are still going to need you there when things are out of hand. You will need that inner strength you have shown so well over the years more than ever." She said

"We could have diverted you from this path with our prejudice and anger, which would have led you astray and possibly to kill us in revenge and anger for our unjust treatments. We could have made you hateful enough to desire darker means to get what you wanted; for your magic is more potent than any other being to your community to date because you have the power of Hecate to back it up. We could have turned you against all you knew was right because of our hateful, fearful, and selfish actions." She whispered

Harry lay his hand to her knee, "Yes, you could have done all this with enough force and prompting behind your words and your actions towards me. However Aunt Petunia, you forget one thing." He told her

She looked at him.

"Much like muggles choose to do good or bad things and become what they are by the choices they've made over their lifetimes; wizards are much the same in this regard. Most of us either have more willpower to resist dark magic and refuse to lower ourselves to those means because most of it is illegal and grotesque." Harry told her sagely

"Many in our society don't have the power to use them because their blood isn't strong enough to do so." Harry said to her, "Those that do use it either have the power to do so and use it because they were in some experience that was traumatic and felt justice or revenge was their only options as the ones with the authority to correct would not for some reason."

"Or because they were already so far gone that it was normal to them to use it. This could drag on for years before dark magic of the truly evil kind is involved. Dark magic, like any other form of magic is by nature neutral. The witch or wizard who chooses to use it makes it evil by their intentions on how they are going to use the magic."

"The levitation charm is a essentially light spell meant to levitate things for us as an easier way than heavy lifting. It can be darkened it a witch of wizard decided to levitate someone off the top of the astronomy tower and drop them. The fall would kill them and thus the intentions made the spell darker." Harry told her

Petunia never really considered magic to be that way. It was either dark and evil or light and good. Harry made a fair point though, and it seemed she had been living in denial for far too long.

"Or dark magic can be freely used by their caster's own choice because they feel the cause they have is justified when it is not. This is not the most common path for it, and the one Voldemort has chosen, but it made little difference now. Aunt Petunia, did my mother ever tell you the wizard tale of the Peverell Brothers and the three Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked of her

Petunia nodded, "Lily said that if one person was to hold all three at once, then this person was considered the Master of Death and had the power to end or restore life." She said

Harry was quiet for a moment and then stood slowly as he made his way to his trunk. He dug around for a few moments before he pulled some kind of cloth out of there and then turned to her after he sat with it back on the bed.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked

Petunia eyed the cloak warily, "James's invisibility cloak. He used it to turn my hair purple once when he visited with Lily and was trying to make a good impression so he had their blessings to marry her. Lily was so mad at him and James had to run from her and hide in the garden for a while. After she found him, she told him he was not making a good impression on our parents with his pranks even if the amusement could have been felt in the room even to my chagrin; he had made me laugh at her antics over his antics from the whole drama."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes. This is his cloak, but it is more than that. It is one of the Deathly Hallows spoken of in the tale you heard, and it is Death's own cloak of invisibility given to Ignotus Peverell who is my mine and my father's ancestor before the name changed to Potter sometime later. Mother mentioned this in her journals." He said.

Petunia gasped, "Your lineage is that old on his side?"

Harry smiled, "It is. However, can you write a message to Headmaster Dumbledore and let him know I require the presence of the hospital ward matron to oversee the stiffness in my body. I can barely move. I may not trust the headmaster as much as I used to, but I do not doubt he would deny me this." He said

Petunia smiled, "I can do that and I'll rewarm the food and tea, since it is now stone-cold from this talk we had and I know you must be hungry." She said, "Your owl will let me use her, won't she?" Petunia asked warily

Harry looked to Hedwig who seemed objectionable to the idea when Harry looked to her. He told her in his way to her silently that things would be different now and to stop being stubborn and enjoy the changes as they happened. Hedwig had made a fluttering of feathers before Harry eventually saw what could be an owl sigh and agreement.

"Hedwig will deliver it, but I think she would prefer if I send her off with it. At least for now as she has not been treated well here as much as I have, so she wishes to wait and see these changes for herself." He said

His aunt nodded and left the room as Harry lay down and began to sleep once more. His body was worn out.


	3. Chapter 3: An Uncle's Silent Gift

**Chapter 3:**_ An Uncle's Silent Gift_

When Petunia returned two hours later from Harry's room, Vernon was nervous about whatever had happened up there. He sat still as board and his hands were shaking in tension, though only very slightly if you were not observant of the scene. His mind was unsure how to express his words to his wife, as he had never been too good at them.

Petunia re-warmed the food and wrote the note and left for upstairs again. She returned again with a sad smile to her visage and fixed more tea for herself as she gazed out the kitchen window and her gaze looked very faraway form here indeed.

Harry had let Hedwig go and eaten quickly before his body seemed to exhaust itself and fall asleep again. She assumed the changes had taken a toll on him and she could understand his tiredness even if it was odd to her.

"Petunia, are you okay." He asked her as best he could

The woman just continued to stare out window but acknowledgement in her eyes told him he was heard. She shook her head, "Physically, I am fine. Emotionally, I feel broken and unsure of what to do. Mentally, I do not know how to make this work for us and it scares me as there is so much bad history here between us all." She said

"Harry must face a man in wizard combat to end him and dictator-like rule or die trying. For him, the prophecy is kill to this wizard or be killed by him and he has bared the burden of this knowledge the whole time with little indication he was suffering for it as we never cared to know him. We never considered how much danger we could be in by harboring him and giving him shelter or by how much damage we caused him when we treated him as inferior." She choked back tears

"We brought more danger to ourselves by mistreating him than we ever did by sheltering him here and by protecting him even if we held no love for him in the beginning." She said in guilt

Vernon was at a loss of what to say. He did not know what of think of his nephew most of the time. He had heard the stories of the evil wizard and his downfall. The scar on his head was proof enough it had been true, but how much else had this boy, this son of Adam who was his nephew and had the blessings Hecate; god of his people, the boy he had kept here been through.

He didn't know and now that sort-of concerned him. It was strange to know that the ghosts of the past could mend the future when things were not looking good. It was sign, to him at least, that things were better than before. Dudley had been strangely silent after his aunt and uncle appeared before them, and he seemed to be thinking of something more than he had before.

What his son thought over he was unsure, but he hoped it would not jeopardize this new situation in their small family.

"Harry told me something that made me very aware of what we've done and how it had made him seem less important to us and all muggle people than he was all these years." She said softly

Vernon turned to his wife with a questioning look.

"Harry told me that if he had not had the willpower to resist our abuse and to make sure he stayed collected enough to remember why he fought so hard; he would have become the very same thing as the one he would have to destroy." She whispered

Vernon's eyes widened in shock to these words she spoke.

"Our treatment of him may have been somewhat different to that of the dark lord's past; but when he told me of how the dark lord became what he was and how it had come about; the similarities were too hard to ignore. We could have set his magic against us and all non-magic people Vernon, and he has had to battle himself internally all these years to remain calm and to not lose control." She told him

Vernon was speechless; he had no idea that the boy's magic was so powerful.

"The boy is truly that powerful?" he asked

Petunia gave a small laugh and cried through her tears of sorrow, "We should be grateful he is. Less powerful wizards may have equal willpower to his in some form, but depending on circumstances…some are more easily swayed to a higher power beyond theirs for many reasons over time."

"Harry said his parents were betrayed the night the dark lord came for them. There was a special magic over their home and only one person besides them had the key of how to find the house. He was their friend, but according to Harry, the man was the weakest in skill and power of the group."

"He looked up to Sirius and James with awe and wanted to be just like them as he got older as well with them, but then as he became older and he still had not gained more than much while his friends had become incredibly skilled; jealousy drove him to madness and then to betrayal. He served the dark man and gave my sister and her husband to him to complete the prophecy in his desire for them to see his greatness and bow before him for once." She said

"Their world has its own form of government and has its own style of law enforcement. His world has its own kind of political intrigues and maneuvers. Their world is much like ours but totally separate unless these rogue vigilantes attack our muggle part of the world. Then his ministry and the Prime Minister must work together to contain the issue and handle damage control with the press to alleviate mass panic."

Vernon was silent and seemed to ponder all this information.

"Harry was blessed by the god of Hecate before birth and imbued with his powers at the baby shower. You didn't go so you did not see, I didn't truly see Hecate as I am not magical born, but I remember the sun becoming brighter and temperature remaining the same. Lily looked to the sky as if something called to her before she smiled a radiant smile. As if she was an angel awaiting her rebirth and it had finally been granted. Then this light seemed to give its significance when she said it called to her. James tried to stop her, but she said not to worry and then as she stepped into a circle of sunlight and white; it lifted her a few inches from the ground and she looked up and smiled happily and sadly at the same time."

Petunia shook her head in remembrance, "It was almost as if she knew and expected it."

"James was beside himself with worry for her as he was not able to totally hear the whole entire conversation. At one point her stomach seemed to glow an aqua color amid the bright white. Then she was gently let back down and placed on her feet. She then explained what happened and the whole shower erupted in cheers for some reason I didn't understand."

"But I do now. The gods of wizards rarely interfere in their lives unless they feel they are needed to or their world is in grave danger from something. This dark wizard threatens their world and ours, so Hecate gave their world hope by blessing her child with his power."

"For Hecate to show himself to her in full before the group, even if we could not see him or hear him, and for him to actually touch my sister and bless her son himself with his own power was a very high honor. Most believe their gods have abandoned them and do not care to watch over them any longer, and this was a sign they had not done so." She told him

"I think it's time we learn to help our destined nephew. He may be powerful, but he said that each person plays their part in small ways to everyone's destiny and that no small part should be discounted or excluded as trivial."

Vernon remembered Petunia and he arguing about the shower and how he had not wanted her to go. He feared the magical people would realize she was not like them and try to hurt her even though Lily would vouch for her. Now he wished he had gone and seen the sight she saw.

"I agree, we need to understand his situation more first though and whenever he's ready to leave the room; let him know I want to speak to him." Vernon said

Petunia nodded and then left to check on Harry upstairs. She knew immediately that something was not right as he was too still and his breathing was shallow. Two hours passed and he remained this way, and no healer had arrived.

Then finally there was a knock on the door, and as she then went to answer the door, she tried to contain her emotions from overwhelming her. She assumed the medical witch was here and so she went to let her in. She hoped that whoever they were; that they could help Harry.


	4. Chapter 4: More Surprises

**Chapter 4:** _More Surprises_

Poppy Pomfrey arrived at Number Four with as much happiness as she could muster for herself. She knew Harry suffered here, but really, did she have to bring Severus along with her. Those two hated the other and she didn't know what to expect if he were rile up the boy too much in his condition.

She had heard it was bad and wanted Harry as comfortable as he could manage, but Severus's presence was usually enough to agitate him on sight. 'What trouble this was going to be', she thought to herself as she knocked on the door and the two waited.

When Petunia opened the door her eyes showed she had been crying a lot and she seemed distressed highly. It was already not looking good to Poppy, when her gaze met Severus's and they popped in shock at his appearance there.

"S-Severus…is that…is that truly you?" She asked him hopefully

Severus was internally shocked that Petunia recognized him let alone remembered him from so long ago though his face gave no indication of his reaction. He nodded curtly to her and she smiled as tears graced her eyes again.

"Oh thank god you both are here! Harry is in so much pain. He can barely move and cannot stand up on his own right now. He went to sleep for an hour as I re-warmed his food and wrote the note to send for a healer and now two hours later as we thought he was resting; he lies prone on his bed and barely breathes. He lies there as if he's dying and nothing I say or do will wake him from this." She cried

Severus's eyes widened to this as Poppy watched the interactions carefully. Something was off about this.

"Petunia, tell me something as this is quite important, does Harry look more like James or Lily now after his inheritance? Or is he a mix of both more evenly?" He asked her

Petunia shook her head, "That's what I don't get at all about this. Harry looks more like Charlus than James, though he does retain a bit of Lily's softer features with her eyes. However, James is there in him somewhat as is last few remaining sentiments of what I remember of Dorea Black-Potter." She said

Severus's minded was going in circles like a rapidly rotating whirlwind, "He looks more like his paternal grandfather with bits and pieces of everyone else, including his paternal grandmother?" He asked her for definite

She nodded as Severus was quickly trying to deduce what caused this, but was interrupted by a loud scream of anguish. A wave of powerful magic washed over the two who had arrived and they were frozen in their places.

Petunia paled, "Oh no, not again…" she whispered as she rushed off her feet to the stairs to Harry's room.

Severus and Poppy followed behind her in quick procession after they regained themselves.

What met their sight was not what they expected. Severus could evidently see that everything Petunia had said was true. Harry did truly look mostly of Charlus now, but the others were there too. Petunia sat by the bed pale as death itself and her hands shook as she kept a cool cloth to his head.

Harry was shaking and his body covered in cold sweat. He whimpered in extraordinary pain as he fought off what he figured was hurting him most. His eyes were closed and the scar was bleeding. Severus took this as an omen that Voldemort knew Harry had come of age and was rallying his forces to prepare for battle when he was at the boy's weakest moments.

"Petunia, Harry is okay but his power is still not used to his new body. His scar feels the connection between him and the dark master, so his magic is being what we would say is 'twitchy' or 'jumpy'. Harry is feeling his instinctual drive to survive and to protect himself." Severus told her as Poppy was silent for now.

"His main inheritance for adjustment is done as is the one for his increase of familial magic. But he is not done." Severus told them

Petunia eyed the man who was boy from her past.

"Severus, before you say more, Lily came with James during the power part of the transition. They aided him at the behest of your god Hecate. Lily asked us to try and mend our broken family and so far it been fine, but Vernon and I are not magical, so we know little how to help him." She said

"You remember the shower, don't you?" She asked

Severus gulped in guilt now and nodded as Poppy eyed them suspiciously about what was going on.

"I remember it all too well. Lily was glowing and her happiness was infectious. James was beside himself with joy, and though we hated each other for so long; he is still considered my family of sorts traditionally. Harry is considered like family by extension to this, though he is and still would be very cut-off from the actual family tree of mine due to his mother's muggle blood and my family's prejudices of a sort, much like I am because of my mother and her marrying my muggle father." He said

"Could that experience have changed something in him before he was born?" She asked

Severus shook his head, "I wish I had an answer, but since he is the first in many centuries; it would be difficult to tell for sure."

Poppy glared at them, "Would either of you mind explaining what is going on? Severus, you obviously know Petunia somehow and have some knowledge on this that I do not?" She glared firmly

"Before Harry was born, during his shower, Hecate came before the shower and to Lily in person. He…blessed Harry's birth and he imbued his power into Lily's son." Severus said warily

Poppy gasped at this, "And you never told Albus?"

"Lily had been warned by Hecate that Albus had lost sight of his true goals and to not trust him as freely as she had. Lily tried to convince James, but he was too stubborn; so Lily ended up obliviating his memory of their conversation and warned me of it. I never told anyone until now as it was much too dangerous to all of us to even consider." He said quietly

"Harry's trying to adjust to a god's power, and his body is having difficulty as it was technically not meant to hold such ability. He may turn to a forced creature inheritance to sustain it or his body will painfully make further adjustments to his core to accommodate it. Either way, it is too dangerous to interfere with the process to test what outcome it may have."

Petunia cried and then stood angrily in defiance, "Then what can we do to ease this suffering he is enduring? I cannot stand to see him like this. I never knew every time we sent him off to that school that he would be in so much danger. I never cared to understand, and until Lily came and opened my eyes yesterday night to what I denied to see; I wouldn't have ever known he was so burdened and he took these burdens on by himself and without question of the consequences should he fail."

"My sister died to save him as her husband did beside her so he could live, and their family defied the dark lord three times before prophecy was made on him. The dark master came and took his family and then your people left him to us without so much a care as to whether or not he was happy here, just that he was safe from the dark hunters after him." She raged

"Dorea and Charlus were brutally murdered for their defiance of him twice and then my sister and her husband sacrificed themselves so their son lived after defying him three times more; and for what, to have the dark man hunt him at every possible turn when he could do so. Harry has now surpassed his parents and grandparents; he has survived the dark man five time alone and he is now hurting more than anyone can fathom."

"That boy who is my nephew was blessed by your god and is more special than anyone knows. He holds enough power to destroy this country if he desired to because it becomes too corrupt to go forward, and no bothered to tell him of his destiny until they saw fit. They did not wish to prepare him for the hard road ahead and to train him further like most students needed. Regardless of favoritism, he needed that tutelage and no one bothered to give it even with his destiny hanging over him." She screeched

"He has learned all he has of his heritage through broken records of pieces of scrapped paper I have and memories of other's stories, which may not even be true. That is not how it should have been, and I'll be damned if I don't find a way to help the only nephew I have and the last of my sister's legacy."

"She believed her son could do as foretold, but she probably never imagined he would have to do this alone and by himself." She said

Severus was strangely quiet now as his eyes closed and his head held guilt and regret in his movements. Poppy was just as silent and knew not where to start if she said anything.

Severus stepped close to her and stood beside her now as he gazed at Harry's pained form.

"He never had to do it alone Petunia, but Harry never trusted us with his burdens. He had become too reliant on himself to survive that he was closed-off from most of us." Severus said quietly, "I definitely didn't make it easier for him, as my position would not allow it."

Petunia's eyes closed once again and tears fell freely while she sank back to her chair.

"Harry warned me. He did, but we never listened. I never understood nor did I or my family wish to at the time. He said that had he been more hateful, bitter, and resentful of us; he could have turned out to be just as the dark master is only worse. Worse because he has the ancestry to back up his use of dark magic through the Peverell line from James if Harry decided to go down this path. Worse yet still because he has the power of Hecate behind him and the wrath of Hecate's power upon this world would be bad if he desired to see it in ruins because of his treatment at our hands." Petunia whispered

Severus and Poppy paled drastically to this, "Harry is descended from the Peverell line? Do you know which brother he is descended from?" Severus asked her

"I think he said it was Ignotus Peverell, but I don't remember for certain." She said

Severus swore underneath his breath now. Petunia eyes him, "Is that bad?"

Severus was pale or more so than usual, "No, not necessarily. Harry, well he may have creature inheritance if that's true; but not guaranteed." Severus said, "Ignotus and his brothers were all dark wizards of great notoriety in their days. But they used dark magic by means to help our society, and not destroy it."

"The three brothers did many terrible things, but they had impacted our world in some form. However, Ignotus was probably the most dangerous of the three." Severus said

Poppy and Petunia raised their brows in askance.

"Antioch, who was the original holder of the elder wand, was brutal in dueling and enjoyed duels to the death. The messier the battle was the better the duel became for him and his power. It is why we have certain codes of conduct for our dueling leagues now. Cadmus held onto the resurrection stone, and it is said that when his wife died he tried to use the stone to revive her. However, he was unused to death's power over life, so he revived her to a ghostly form and when he realized he could not truly bring her back; he committed suicide to join her in death and the afterlife."

"Both elder brothers had power and intellect on both sides, but Ignotus was said to have both in one body at equal measures and so he was considered to be more dangerous than the two combined. Why else would he have tricked death into giving him his cloak of invisibility? Ignotus was a great wizard who conducted many terrible experiments in his time with the uses of human blood and bones, and the creator of many of the dark rituals around today."

"The cloak has hidden his family from death's looming shadow and his son's continued his work until it became much too dangerous to do so after the second founding of the Ministry of Magic when the first civil war we had burned it to the ground and razed it completely. Harry has enough power to continue the work if he wished and enough influence in our world to have people turn him a blind eye if it helped him defeat the dark lord." Severus

Poppy and Petunia contemplated these words as they did have some significance to them.

"However, it was his experiments that had their repercussions on those who continued them. Most of his line never had the power to finish work, so many of his descendants died or went crazy before dying within mere moments of the failure and craziness they had endured. Except for select few of course, and it was those few instances that worry me." Severus said

"Typically creature inheritances cannot be forced on one who does not have the genes for it already, but the Peverell lineage is connected to most of the nobility still around in Britain though vaguely in varying degrees for the different noble lines. Genes like these are hereditary and so they would be inbred through blood by marriage over the centuries. Harry is as close to Ignotus as one can be though he is certainly not pureblood due to Lily, and he could turn out to be any number of creatures if what I suspect is true and he is forced to change." Severus said

"What are the possibilities?" Petunia asked

"High Light or Dark elf, Vampire, Fae, Veela, Vanteera, Incubus, any number of demonic forms, or even other elemental forms and so many others." Severus said, "It is also possible that more than one is manifesting and his body is a battleground for dominance of overall nature control in personality. Meaning he will have more than one creature blood in him when he next wakes up and his personality could be shifted a bit due to his senses being heightened."

"But he'll still recognize us, won't he?" Petunia asked

Severus nodded, "I'm sure he will, but he may be a bit more reserved in the way he communicates. He was mistreated by those who were supposed to be his family, so you will likely have to earn his trust back as best as you can."

She nodded quietly.

"For now, you and your family need to pack all your clothes and necessary belongings. You are not safe here anymore if the dark lord knows Harry is now of age and is seeking to actively hunt him now. I will gather Harry's stuff and Poppy can help you, but we must leave in one hour at latest. I'll explain more after we've moved to my manor." Severus said

Petunia nodded determined and went to tell Dudley and Vernon. The two were surprised they had to move, but when Petunia told them the dark man doesn't care who he kills to get at Harry, even if they were family to him; they moved quite fast to pack up and move out of there if he was heading here.


	5. Chapter 5: Pained Waiting Rewarded

**Chapter 5:**_ Pained Waiting Rewarded_

The Dursley family had left their home at Number Four Privet Drive on Harry's birthday after Severus noted they were likely in more danger moving to his home than by staying there waiting to see if the dark master and his follwers came there to end Harry's life. They had packed what seemed most valuable to them besides the bare necessities and went with Severus by make-shift and illegal port-key to his ancestral home as Poppy apparated to Hogwarts to inform Headmaster Dumbledore of how grave Harry's situation truly was right now.

It had been the last day of July then, and now it was just past mid-August.

Petunia was worried for her sister's son and her only nephew. More so than she ever had been for her nephew before now; though much to her own guilt and regret that it had been this way. He had not yet woken and now all the others were now there waiting for his return to consciousness. Even Severus who withheld his comments on why Harry might not have awakened yet was concerned. The Weasley family and Hermione were informed of his state and demanded to be there for him as had Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who had their families here as well now. He had let them come without fighting, since he knew Harry would need his friends support when he woke.

However, now his home was Harry's family's refuge along with the Weasley family, Hermione Granger, Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. The Hogwarts staff…or at least most of it was here with them at different intervals as was the Order members though they did not stay all times as his friends families were currently. Harry's prone and sleeping body had someone who watched over it at all hours in case of being found out of where they were and did not wish to risk it being stolen to those who would cause him harm.

The headmaster said the castle felt strange to him of late, and it was as if the school knew Harry was weakened and was hurting though it made little sense as to how he thought this. Her sentience was crying out and looking for his magical aura to try to heal him but could not find it or sense it. Severus had found that odd as well, but chose not to comment and kept his ideas to himself as he was sure the headmaster was looking for ways to fish out more information on Harry from him than what was earned.

* * *

Hermione was sitting by Harry, and her eyes were sad and held the barest glimpse of tears to them. Genuine sadness that showed her sorrow for the friend she had known for so long and knowing that he had to endure so much pain just to be able to live his life in peace and happiness. No one should have to live like this, and in her opinion, least of all Harry.

He suffered burdens for their world that one else wanted or could handle due to the blessings of his birth by Hecate himself. She still could hardly believe that the god had intervened before Harry was born, but it made sense when Harry exhibited power beyond what he normally showed and what was considered normal for their age.

Her thoughts were concentrated on how she could help best when he woke. She knew instinctively her friend would be different. Not only in demeanor, but his power matured and leveled out.

Severus said Harry had done something no one else had seen in inheritance before. A few days ago they were finally given insight to what two creatures battled inside of him. He had become two types of high elf in one body that coexisted harmoniously. One that was oriented towards light magic and healing, and the other side towards dark magic and offensive magic. Some of it likely darker than many in the house could imagine due to how old the spells were.

The headmaster had not seemed to like this at all and Hermione was now keenly aware that something was up with the headmaster concerning her friend who lied there as still as death. She had warned Ron and the others to keep a close eye on the headmaster anytime he visited and though some of them held reservations on this; they had done as she asked.

More than once already each of them had seem him act suspiciously around him and knew something was going on. Now they knew Harry needed their help more than ever.

He managed to calm both creatures inside of himself and get them to mix their magic harmoniously so he could function at some point again. Hermione wished she knew how this could even occur. However, as much as Harry hated it, he had never been normal in their world's eyes and now he would never be again except to those he cared for and trusted above all else.

The evidence was clear physically. His ears had turned serrated and pointed much like any race of elves they knew of and his hair took on a special sheen that made it seem as if it shimmered underneath the sun or the moon. His skin, which tanned over for summer, was now pale and iridescent. His eyes remained emerald green though they could not accurately know for sure as they remained closed for now.

The hair sheen was usually was for high elves alone. Underneath the sun, light oriented high elves showed themselves with radiance that magnified the light and healed all it touched while the moon for the dark elves gave him an ethereal look and his power was felt underneath the watch of the darkness. Those near his body felt safe and as if nothing could hurt them at all. His now very fair skin was attributed to dark elves because the race had migrated underground after the split with the light magic high elves during a war long before the creation of the wizarding world.

Dark elves rarely came to the surface of the world anymore, but if they did; it was underneath the moonlight and never where humans could see them let alone other high elves that roamed through daylight even when hidden. The remainder of his emerald hued eyes was attributed to the high elves of light, as they tended to have shades of blue, green, or very light brown. In rare cases purple eyes had been seen, but there were not too many of those left.

Hermione wondered what new skills he would awake with and seemed anticipatory the more she thought of it. Then paused and wondered if he'd need to practice them before school? She was nervous now, as it was not long until the term started.

Her thought were interrupted as Harry groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione called to him loudly

Harry clamped his hands to his ears and hissed in pain. Hermione then suddenly realized his ears must still be sensitive to everything near him and winced as she knew she had all but yelled at him. She used a softer tone, "Can you hear me, Harry?"

Harry's thoughts were jumbled but he heard hear just fine.

"I can hear you just fine, Hermione. However, why are you here at my relative's home?" He asked her in confusion

Then she noticed he had yet to open his eyes.

"Harry what's the last thing you remember?" She asked carefully

Harry's body froze to that. What had happened to him?

"I remember my aunt and I talking civilly for like the first time in my entire life. I asked her to send for Poppy and then I took a nap. Then I was somewhere that looked oddly familiar to me and my magic, but I could not place it. I knew it was my dreams, but uncertain of how I was there physically while my body was resting elsewhere. Now I know. How long was I out of it?" he asked her

"Harry, you've been sleeping for nearly three weeks now. After your initial inheritance, Hecate's magic was hard for you to contain, so your body was forced to undergo a second kind of inheritance. A creature based one." She said softly to him

"You also did the impossible again even in your creature inheritance."

Harry wondered at that, "Then I was right. I merged a light magic high elf with a dark magic high elf in that strange place and state I was in."

Hermione seemed interested in how he knew that, but remained silent for now.

"So, where are we since I assume we are no longer at Number Four?" He asked

"We are at Professor Snape's ancestral manor." She said, "Your relatives are here along with the Weasleys, myself, Neville and his grandmother, Luna and her father and most of the Hogwarts staff and Order during different times of the day. We were very afraid for you after the magic of the creature inheritance took you. We weren't sure if you'd survive the battle inside." She said quietly

Harry was not surprised by that response. He thought he had vaguely heard Professor Snape's voice once or twice even while he was indisposed.

"Hermione, you may let them know I am awake. However, please tell them to visit in small groups due to my very sensitive ears now. I also request that you inform Professor Snape that I wish to speak with him privately first, and then my relatives, before anyone else visits me and drowns me in their hugs and smothering." Harry said to her with a small smile though his eyes were still shut

Hermione nodded and left with a small smile.

* * *

After leaving Harry alone, she knew she would be scolded initially for leaving him, but she still headed to the kitchen where most of the people were. As it happened, everyone was there and discussing what to do if he did not wake before school. It seemed a large dispute by the looks of it, and so she decided she had best break it up before Harry's ears hurt from their yelling over nothing now.

Hermione loudly cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her.

Severus eyed her, "Why are you not with Harry, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "Because the Heir of Magic has woken and is coherent enough for visits in small groups of people. His ears are highly sensitive to sound, so soft voices are appreciated to him currently." She said to them

The room froze. Harry was awake at last?

"Harry also requests to speak to Professor Snape first privately and then his relatives after that. He is waiting for you upstairs and expects you." She said with a small smile

Severus seemed shocked by this movement and mechanically stood to go upstairs as Hermione sat and answered their questions of Harry as best as she was able to.

* * *

Severus did not know what to expect when he arrived upstairs at Harry's door. When he came inside, his spine tingled instantly at the resonance of the strong aura there and the feel of the very potent magical signature Harry had now. He would be a wizard of lethal abilities soon enough and not one to cross. Severus reminded himself internally to try and remember not to manage to anger him now.

Severus turned towards the bed and saw the boy was sitting up and seemed comfortable that way for now, but he had his eyes closed. His ears twitched somewhat as if he knew Severus was there, but decided to not say anything yet.

"You wished to speak with me, Harry?" Severus asked him softly

Harry nodded those his eyes remained closed, "Please sit, this will take a few minutes."

Severus sat down beside the bed and waited for whatever Harry wanted to say.

"I don't pretend to know why Hecate chose me, nor do I think I will ever understand. The fact is that he did choose me and now I must live with his choice. My life will now be very different than if he had not chosen me. I must own up to my station in our society though I loathe to do this so. His magic was freely given to me as were his abilities with the knowledge of how to use them and I will not let them be wasted for nothing." Harry said slowly

"I also understand your position in the war better than you believe. I never hated you as a person, Severus. In fact, I think you are a very gifted man in both Potions and Defense; but, I resented how you treated me just because of who my father was and by using your role as a spy as another excuse." Harry said to him

"I would like you to know that I am offering you my apologies for whatever it is worth for when I violated your pensieve in my fifth year at the school. I never should have done it and you had every right to end our lessons that night in your anger at my violation to your personal privacy. My only excuse is that the memory that was on top had my father in it. I had only ever seen pictures of him after he married my mother and so my own innate curiosity got the better of me that day. It was not meant to hurt you, but it did anyhow."

"I was also shocked by what I saw within that memory. Disgusted to know my father treated you like Dudley used to treat me when we were kids. Disgusted that Sirius was willing to go along with it and that Remus wouldn't step in to make them toe the line for the fear of losing his friends because of his condition as a werewolf." Harry said

"For this intrusion, I apologize. If it makes my offense seem better, though it likely won't; you'll be pleased to know that I reamed Sirius out after I saw it and even he admitted that he felt bad for it, but also that it was much too late to apologize for it in his opinion."

Severus was quiet and did not know what to think of this new version of Lily's son he saw before him. It was as if his wisdom had skyrocketed and his experiences he had with the war already had made him more sensitive than he already was to how things had to be.

"However, I asked you to see me first for something other than to apologize." Harry said

The Potions Master looked at him and seemed to wait for his next words.

"I need some degree of training with these powers I have now, Severus. Hecate warned my parents to stay away from Dumbledore, but my father would not heed my mother's or his warning through her. Albus has long since known of my position to this world; I admittedly allowed him at points to guide me blindly. Now that Hecate's power is awake and I am well aware of his manipulation of me and I will not stand for it; Albus also will no longer idly sit by as the grandfatherly figure we know once he is aware of this." Harry told him sagely

"Albus would not train me for the way I need to be. He hopes I end up sacrificing myself against Riddle so he may take over my vaults and legacy. I will not allow it, but in order for this to occur I need to be trained on some level. Both in our culture's traditions, politics, and customs while mastering my magical abilities as well."

Severus hummed in thought to this.

"You and my mother were close once and at one time you considered her your friend. She forgave you, you know?" Harry said idly, "Her journals stated she had been overemotional considering what James and Sirius had done to you, and she reacted poorly just as you did to her. There was fault on both sides, and she intended to apologize, but she never had the chance."

Severus eyes had looked at Harry as if to see the truth of his words, and while his eyes had yet to open; his aura radiated calm and tranquility as if to prove the sincerity. The man who had long spied on his dark master for Dumbledore had new respect for his lost friend's son.

Severus sighed, "I understand Harry, but getting you the training if you are to return to the school will be difficult. Minerva is still a tough one to reason with and getting her approval will not be easy as your head of house. Albus would never agree to it as you know."

Harry waved a hand dismissively, "I'll handle it as I do have a plan in mind. What I need from you is your agreement to help me with a little side project that in the end of things; it will no doubt help end the war and runs parallel to my refinement of skills." Harry said in an off-handed tone Severus did not like.

"First I have to hear this 'project' you are scheming to enact?" he said with a slight edge to his own voice

Harry then waved hand and a pot of tea appeared before them with sugar, milk and biscuits. Harry then proceeded to make his tea with his eyes closed much to the other man's astonishment.

"I am not helpless with my eyes closed, Severus. They are still adjusting to the new level of clarity. Besides, my senses of hearing and of smell are now far superior to everyone else's here." Harry said dryly

Severus just nodded.

"However, my idea revolves around the Malfoy family." Harry said confidently as Severus's head snapped up at that.

"Lucius is a very intelligent man, even I know this though I loathe to admit aloud, and I also am well aware of the fact that Lucius's servitude to him is more forced out of familial honor than he was personally willing to serve him due to Abraxas having been Riddle's 'friend' in school."

"I understand all this Harry, but I am afraid I do not see your idea yet?" Severus asked

Harry sighed, "Lucius is a very smart man, but yet, he desires power over most all other things. He is consequently attracted to beings with more raw magical talent than he has, and is why he went to work for the Ministry. His son, Draco, is much the same. He is smart though he tends to come off as annoying."

"Perhaps there is a way to 'persuade' the Malfoy patriarch that 'his master' is no longer the 'wisest' choice to follow in the war." Harry said slyly

Severus's brain was moving a thousand mile a minutes as he put the pieces together and tried to make sense of them. What was Harry alluding to?

Harry watched Severus with his ears as he heard Severus shift around in his seat trying to figure out what he meant. His body was tense and his head was confused.

"Severus, do you not think Lucius would follow someone blessed by Hecate over his master if that said person had proof that his master was not as he led them to believe he was? He tells them he is heir of Slytherin. This is true, but his followers believe this means he is of pureblood when he is not."

"If I could prove it, and prove that I have a portion of Hecate within me; don't you think Lucius would be smart enough to know that he has chosen wrong and would swap sides if he were promised a role of prestige for his commitment to our efforts after the war." Harry asked him with a gleam in his tone

Severus shivered and did not think he'd like to be on Harry's bad side now.

"You were once friends with Lucius and know him far better than I would care to for now, but in light of my changes, I think it's time for petty feuds and rivalries to be put aside if this war is to end. At least the one with the dark lord who is like a spreading plague over us all. If you could secure a vow of secrecy about me in some manner and to tell him what you know and of what has happened; I believe he would come to us of his own accord."

Harry went quiet as the Potions Master thought this over and found the idea had many great benefits, but one major flaw.

"I intend to move from here when my eyes are able to open and close willingly of there own as nature would deem. I will be heading to Peverell Manor, as it has all the facilities I need to have if I am to refine these talents of mine. My memory has granted me many things when the power awoke and I do not intend to squander it. I will be bringing my relatives with me if they agree to move." Harry told him

"Harry, the idea has merit and I agree with most of it; however, Lucius will be suspicious if I ask him for a vow of secrecy outright and even more so if I dance around the subject for too long. His cunning and political career have taught him that much." Severus said

Harry smirked, "I was thinking you might just happen to say that he would make the vow because it was to his own 'personal interests' to do so. His curiosity likely would get the better of him."

Severus shook his head with a smirk, "How do you do that? Knowing Lucius, that would be what happened…"

"Know thy enemy and such has been my life, Severus. I may not have looked intelligent, but surely I did not survive all this time on sheer luck alone. You tend to keep friends close to you, but not as close as those considered your enemy. I had to learn of him and his death eaters to some extent to have the knowledge of them that I do now." Harry said simply

Severus's eyes hardened, "It should never had to have been this way, and though I cannot change it now; know that I cannot stand by and watch what Albus is doing to condone it. He may no longer be my mentor and guide, but he has a great many followers who would blindly see his work done even if they have no idea what happens when it's over."

"How soon would you like me to see to Lucius?" He asked of him

"Give me about three or so days and this way my eyes will be opened by then and I will have collected the parchments I need for him to see." Harry said, "I will handle dealing with the Weasley family. I know of their blood feud with the Malfoys all too well, but it must end or this war will be made much worse to deal with than it already is."

"My relatives have no idea how dangerous this dark lord is or of how much danger I truly am in because of my role in it. I don't intend to hide it from them anymore once I convince them to move to the Manor with me, but I would like them to witness my training so they can see for themselves the types of things I will need to master in order to beat him."

Severus nodded and stood, "I think that is a wise decision, Harry. I will let the next group in as your relatives seem ready to try and break the door down physically. I would prefer to avoid that."

Harry nodded as Severus left the room and Vernon, Petunia and Dudley entered quietly. Severus knew the family had much to overcome, but for some reasoning he did not understand; he just knew they'd survive it and live to become as a family should be in time.


	6. Chapter 5 (Continued)

**Chapter 5 (Continued):** _Pained Waiting Rewarded Pt. 2_

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley entered after Severus had left with some semblance of nervousness about them all. It was as if they expected him to scream and yell at them while hexing them into an oblivion.

Harry sat there and used his ears as his eyes like he would have to for the next several days. It was now intuitive that he understood these senses as he did and found he like this change of pace somewhat even if he didn't like what came with it all.

"Please sit and relax. I merely wish to discuss some things with you all and I am sure you have questions as well." He said gently

His relatives were too shocked at this to do anything other than to nod and comply. Harry then summoned more tea for them all as his relatives eyes had widened to the sight of tea coming from literally nowhere.

He smiled; yes, this journey would be interesting.

"Harry, where did that tea come from?" Petunia asked warily

Harry snorted, "I summoned it of course." He answered vaguely with amusement

He wanted to see where this was headed.

Petunia obviously noticed he answer he had given was vague and avoided the question at the same time as he did give her a concrete answer.

"Okay, but summoned from where exactly?" She asked him with a scowl

"Magic is a most wonderful gift, Aunt Petunia. Especially to those powerful and gifted enough to use it without the usually necessary involvement of a wand. My raw power created the tea from magical energy in the air and solidified it before making it appear here and edible for us." He answered, "Very few witches and wizards even from old bloodlines have wand-less magic abilities of my level due to the pureblood inbreeding among families of elite supremacy traditions; and then those that do have this type of ability usually also have quite limited ones and are nowhere near capable of what I could manage or what the dark could do with them."

"The tea has no magical properties to it so you can drink it; it was just created from magical energy is all." He laughed

The three nodded in silence and acceptance.

"I wanted to speak to all of you in regards to me and my place in the war and our world." Harry stated plainly, "Dudley, you may or may not know some of this. It is more dependent of how much your parents clued you into after the dementors attack and realized the war starting again was quite real in our world. I ask you just listen for now as I will answer your questions when I am done."

His cousin merely nodded as his aunt and uncle appeared nervous now.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, I am sure by now that you know that my father was pureblood and that he was of the old blood in our world." He said

They nodded.

"Traditionally, most purebloods tend to marry into other pureblood families to keep the blood pure and as magically 'clean' as possible without interconnecting the different noble lines too closely to cause massive amounts of 'inbreeding' as I said before. To marry a half-blood or muggle-born is like sacrilege to some of the more traditional families and to many in our world; it is looked down upon even if they are not of pureblood."

"Of course, this varies from clan to clan like most things as it does with those of magical blood but not of the old blood. My father loved my mother very much and she him as well. He did not care she was muggle-born and he fought for her attentions and for me the night he died."

"Blood Purity has always been and still is a very touchy battle topic among our world. There are those who are more accepting of muggle-born magical people and half-bloods and then there are those who would see them all exterminated for the pollution in the bloodlines, but would never outright say it due to the controversy that would arise from it." Harry said calmly

"Just prior to Halloween, a seer made a prophecy. A prophecy that set in motion the means that took my parents from me and inevitably placed me on the road I am on now. On Halloween of 1981, I remember bits and pieces of what happened that night when he attacked the house. I was fifteen months old, and should not remember anything of it, but unfortunately I do and so very clearly. There was a lot of laughter and squealing from the outside of my house that night. A lot of door opening and candy giving to strange people I rarely saw as the wards protected us from most things and most people there thought we were just as ordinary as they were." Harry said

"Then I was asleep until a loud blast woke me up and I stood at the rim of my crib waiting for someone to come in the nursery. As if I knew something was wrong downstairs, and I expected to be whisked off to another place. I heard Dad yell several times to Mum I think, and then Mum was up the stairs before me as she tried vainly to cover her body over mine like a human shield. When a strange man with glowing red eyes followed her into the room, I was quiet and observed him without fear of his presence and magical aura, which I might add is quite suffocating to most people and Mum was speaking of things I did not understand."

Petunia and Vernon listened in avid interest and guilt to the story.

"Then there was a flash of bright and sickly green light and high-pitched cold laughter before it suddenly stopped. The man realized his spell had not worked and was looking at me oddly. I watched him right back, and showed no fear of him even if I should have when I did not know enough to understand why."

"The man was astounded the spell had not worked and for a moment, and he had contemplated stealing me and rearing me as his own heir to his dark legacy. I can only imagine what would have happened if he had done this." Harry said wisely as his relatives paled

"Ultimately, he decided it was too much of a risk if I ever found out the truth and so he decided to try the spell again. Sickly green light jetted at me a second time and this time rebounded at him directly and hit him. I was cut on the forehead and made to have a cursed scar from him while he was disintegrated to his spirit form and forced to flee."

"My parents were dead, and I the sole survivor of my family. This was how I came to be the Boy Who Lived among the community of magical people."

"Then I came to you by whatever means brought me there." Harry told them, "I believe the half-giant Hagrid you met once before brought me here to Albus who was waiting for him."

"I was only made aware of the nature of the true prophecy two years ago after my godfather was murdered by his own cousin who supported the dark lord. It was then I became very angry at the headmaster and began to see his manipulations of me as they were, but still I was blind to his goals."

"I was so angry the next school year still that I nearly could have killed one of my fellow classmates. I had learned of a very dark hex in a book, and though I had no idea what it was or did; I had the power to use it and the anger that year to back it up."

"My classmate that I gravely hurt was a rival of mine, and I found him in a weakened state of mind and alone. I rejoiced in the pain I inflicted him as he had done to me so many times before now years earlier. I then uttered the curse as we fought and it hit him directly in his abdomen. I watched in horror as our faces showed what happened."

"I then fled in panic of what I had done. I know he survived the hex, but I am sure there was a scar from it even if he never mentioned it after that. I regret my anger was so bad that it nearly lost me my control that time, and since then it has not wavered as I endeavored to never to use magic like that unless deserved or needed."

"I am the only person who will able to ever truly destroy the dark lord in full. I am an icon of hope for our world. If I remain alive, all hope of our continued existence is stable and people see that as a good sign." Harry told them as he finished

Vernon was contemplating this as he thought heavily over the burdens he had unnecessarily placed to his nephew's already loaded shoulders.

"Harry, I cannot say I understand all this as I do not, and won't pretend I am comfortable about it either because I am not. However, I do know that if you need our help in a way we can provide; do not hesitate to ask any longer." Vernon told him sincerely

Harry eyed his uncle for a moment and then nodded, "Well, there is something I would like to request of you and your family." He said

Vernon nodded at this and Harry sighed.

"With the war going on more intensely now, I will not be returning to the school for my final year. I intend to train in private tutelage that Severus has been asked to summon at my request. I did not tell the headmaster this nor do I intend to. He has manipulated my life long enough and it needs to stop so I can become the person I need to be to win and survive after the war."

"Privet Drive will not be safe to return to currently as I am sure the dark is aware of my summer residence and how it was arranged whilst I stayed there and was evacuated. He will look for ways to circumvent those protections around them if at all possible."

"You are the last of my true family on both sides of it. There currently is no love lost between us, and I know my abilities are something you do not understand. You chose to try and accept me, and now Privet Drive is compromised." Harry told them

"You do not have to say yes to my idea, but I truthfully believe you will as it would be safest for you to do so."

The three looked at him pensively and waited.

Harry smiled, "Since your home is not safe, I offer to you my protection. I ask that when I leave here to go to my ancestral home; that you will accompany for hiding throughout the war until it is over."

"If you agree, you will be given insight to just how things in our world work and may, in time, become slightly more at ease with my abilities."

Vernon and Petunia were shocked he would even offer this to them.

"Harry, how is that you even have property like this to begin with." Petunia asked

Harry pursed his lips in a scowl at this.

"I may have 'forgotten' to mention over the years that I am perhaps one of the wealthiest children of magical Britain. I am, after all, an orphan from an old bloodline and an only child to that name; one of prestige, power, and influence. Monetarily speaking, I am quite sure I am well off enough to have to never work after the war if I chose. I have more property to the Potter name than what is left of Godric's Hollow." Harry said slyly

"I did not say this over the years as I was uncertain if you knew already, and if you did not; I was afraid you'd find some way to take it away from me. The last of the legacy that was mine and my parents, and I would not allow it to be handed over to anyone else that had no rights to it."

Vernon and Petunia were silent at this and had no idea what to think now.

"I chose to dress in standard things because I did not want you to know I had any form of true wealth left from my heritage to me. Undoubtedly, you'd have tried to gain something from it before if you knew, so I kept to normal things and kept quiet of it."

Vernon asked him, "So then, the stories are true?"

Harry raised an eyebrow with his eyes still closed this, "I'm afraid that since I am not a seer and have no idea as to which stories you refer to; that will have to ask for some clarification."

Vernon sighed, "We had heard the stories of the first war at varying degrees. The muggle news always seemed to have odd and gruesome reports every other day. The police would always say something uncoomon but definitely muggle caused it; but, the proportions for some of the things did not add up and Petunia and I knew it had to do with the dark master and your world."

"Is this man as dark and as evil as everyone says he is? That he has survived for so long?" He asked

Harry contemplated, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, is as evil as they come. Do you know why he has survived?" he asked

They shook their heads.

"Tom Riddle was considered one of the most gifted boys to grace the halls of Hogwarts at one time. He had skill and was magically powerful for a half-blood. However, his childhood was bad and no one intervened to help him."

"After he left school, he went on a journey to find power. Power that eventually corrupted his mind and destroyed his overall humanity. He believes emotions are weaknesses and that no good can come from them. He sought a way to become immortal, so that he could over us eternally in time." Harry said softly

"In his journeys, he found a way to have what we would call partial immortality. This was a means of the darkest of the dark arts. Most dark wizards would only ever be able to create one of these objects. Tom had enough power and skill to create seven of them."

"He created seven unique items called Horcruxes. Horcruxes are the embodiment of evil objects, as they are created when a person murders another in cold blood with any sense of remorse or regret. The act is a ritual of sorts and after the victim dies; the spell-caster's soul is torn. This torn soul-piece is then extracted from the body and placed into objects."

"The objects with the soul-pieces known as Horcruxes then act as this wizard's or witch's anchor to the mortal plain of living. It ensured that even if the caster's physical body was destroyed; his magical essence was not. This meant he would roam and find a new body to possess until he could create one as his own and essentially as long as at least one of the Horcruxes remained unharmed; he remains in this world."

Vernon and his family had gone drastically pale at this news.

"I will be training for some time, and then I and several others I consider will be going out to search for these dark items. I must destroy them first if I have any chance of totally defeating him. Once I have, his followers will seek retribution on me, so I will need to fight them to put them away as well."

"Once all the followers who do not abandon him are either caught and imprisoned or killed in battle; I will be leading the revolution of change for our world. I have a place of infinite power within our government and my opinions have more often than not been heard and considered, even when not truly acknowledged."

"I will be meeting resistance to these changes, and I have no doubt a different kind of war will be beginning from it. It will more than likely be a war of words and political intrigue than a war of violence and fighting. "

"I am the Heir to All Thing Magic, and I will see my community survive." Harry told them firmly

"The other reason I want you to move with me is for safety, but not exactly the usual kind." Harry said, "Aunt Petunia, did you know you are with child again?" He asked her

Petunia's eyes widened as Vernon looked to her in shock.

"N-no, I had no idea. H-How could you tell so early?" She drifted

Harry smiled, "I hadn't thought so and I could tell because I could sense the magical aura and core surrounding your stomach. It was too early for morning sickness, but because your daughter is going to be a witch and a highly talented one as well; her core is already highly formed and defined. My mother would smile to see this now since she knows her having abilities you did not have had hurt you greatly considering how close the two of you were as children."

"I am going to have a daughter, a daughter with magical talents…how is that possible if I and Vernon do not have such abilities?" Petunia said softly to him

Harry raised his eyes to her though closed and with a smile, "Just because you are muggle does not mean you are immune to having children of such abilities. Muggle-born witches and wizards are called this because they are children whose parents on both sides have no magical talent at all. It is the more polite terminology in our world, whereas the use of the word Mudblood is the same as Muggle-born, but is used as a means to offend and insult."

"Plus, you are related to me after all, and I am just as powerful as Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort though I have years less of spell-casting practice and knowledge, so there was always a chance that the magic would skip in generations or even between children of the same age groups. It is not something Hecate tends to bless all muggles with as there would be an insurrection of why purebloods died out so quickly and the resulting revolts would cause massive civil warfare among us all."

"I would like to think my baby cousin will survive the war and be able to thrive. To know she is loved for what and who she is, and that her talent will be appreciated instead of scorned." Harry told them, "She is also going to be able to protect you when older. Magic was never meant to be labeled as overall dark or light; it is the intentions of the caster that make it so."

"I can also help you raise the child properly in wizarding standards. You have an opportunity few have. I am quite wealthy and influential in this community and will be even more when the war is over. Your daughter will be my flesh and blood relations, so she has the potential to become a great voice alongside mine in time."

Harry quieted and gave more time to think over what he had told them. It had to be difficult to decide how to progress as their lives had changed so drastically in just a few weeks of time. He knew they would likely decide and agree to move, but for how long; he was not sure.

Petunia finally looked up and steeled her voice as she made a decision.

"I want a chance to know you Harry, and now that I will have my own magical child; I think it is time to grow up and for Vernon and I to act as we should have long ago. I do not want my daughter to feel unwanted as you have because of our biased and hateful manners. I do not want her to become a danger to us, to you and Dudley, or herself in time." Petunia told him

"Dudley is our first-born, and even if he has no magical; it does not changed the fact he is our son and despite his many faults as we all have; we do love him. But I could not bear to see our daughter grow to hate her brother and for him to disregarding her to where she feels as if she does not belong and to become a danger to many people."

"I do appreciate your offer and I accept your help for however long it should need to last. I do not wish to see us all fighting as we have anymore. The stress was monumental at Number Four; and I never should have let myself treat you as I did nor for that matter my family."

Vernon nodded in agreement, "I agree, I think it time we come to try to understand your world better now that we have our own magical child to consider. No one ever told us we might have one, even if we ourselves held no magical powers. I feel so much guilt in how we've so selfishly behaved towards you over the years that it is unbelievable, but still I am humbled by your forgiveness and acceptance of the way things were and not hold it against us more than you have."

Harry smiled, "Very well, I shall inform Severus of the decision so you may prepare for the travel to my estate. I assure you the sights you will see will take your breath away. You will have luxuries you only could imagine in the muggle world, and you will come to see why our existence is so heavily guarded from yours."

"Dudley, I have a request of you as well." Harry told him

The blonde boy seemed surprised at his, but he slowly nodded his headed.

Harry sighed, "I have to apologize for Hagrid when he fetched me for my first year. You had nothing wrong technically. You had no idea of my abilities other than the accidental magic I have done as a child though you likely could not comprehend it."

"You had not deserved the pigs tail you received. A t the time, I was happy and satisfied you had been punished, but merely because you had bullied me so over the years. The vindication that I was wanted somewhere other than by my own family was like a very fast adrenaline rush. I reveled in your misery as you suffered."

"Hagrid was good friends of my mother and father, and he did not take kindly to how you all treated me over the years. Magical children are considered blessings to all and considered a sacred gift to us all. To abuse one is suicide in our world." Harry told him

"However, not that I have grown older, I realize his actions that night have had detrimental effects for better muggle and wizard relations. For his actions, I apologize." Harry said

"I must also apologize for the way the Weasley family destroyed the living area of Number Four and of how their twin sons used their pranks on you."

"Again, at the time, I felt they were deserved for your treatment over the years towards me, but like I said before; I do see thr ultimately bad repercussions of such actions and I also know they would not be positive."

Harry sighed again, "I know you are not magical as I or your new sister will be, but you are your own person and just because you have no magical talents… it does not mean you are worthless. I want to see you grow into a more respectable man than what I was witnessing in my time at Number Four as I am sure Aunt Petunia and Vernon would too."

Dudley listened carefully for once to his cousin.

"Your sister will be my blood cousin, and as such, she will be targeted after she is born if the war drags on longer than we hope. I agreed to protect you all, but I am merely one wizard and one man and I know I am not invincible. Aunt Petunia is already in grave danger now as she carries her and if the dark master knew; he and his followers would search endlessly to eradicate them both to eliminate future threats to his rule since I am already a large enough threat to him when alone by myself to his dominance in our society than if there were several of us who were all threats to him."

Harry eyed him, "I cannot give you magic and I cannot promise if I fail you will be safe, but I can do something for you should this occur. It won't be easy, and you will likely hate me more at first, but in the end it would pay off." Harry said, "I saved your hide from creatures that would've sucked your soul out of you two years ago and would have left no more than a living vegetable inside of your body. It is time for you to acknowledge I am different from you and yet I am no more different than most others."

"I will be willing to allow you to train with me in the physical body exercises I need to do to keep in shape and keep my core stable. I want you to be strong for Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and your new sister. I want you to make yourself into a respectable person. You owe me as much since I saved your life, but I cannot force you to do this and I will not consider the idea again should you refuse it. Think carefully of your answer." Harry warned him

Dudley was not sure really what to believe to think. How was it that Harry had so much forgiveness left in him even at their horrible and atrocious abuse to him. Is this what made him strong enough to carry on the burdens he bore even if unwanted?

"Can I ask something first, Harry?" Dudley asked

Harry nodded his head.

Dudley winced, "I don't know why you decided to save me that night, nor do I complain that you did. I treat you as I would a punching bag, and yet you still hauled my heavy fat ass down the two alleys and to the house. I did not deserve your protection then and I still do not believe I deserve it now."

Harry was quiet.

"After that incident and you left for your school, and I left for my year at Smeltings, I was unusually quiet or at least more so than previously. My friends noticed it and when questioned, I told them I had had a near death experience over the summer. They asked me how I survived it, and I told them that despite you hating me and them for the bullying towards you; I was your cousin and the only true family you had left, and so when you found me, you protected me even though you risked being in danger as well."

"They considered that very brave and seemed impressed with that. It was the first time I realized that you were maybe not as bad as I had imagined you would be. I wanted to question your actions, but from all the wild stories we heard from your accomplishments by letters via your head of house; I knew you had done it simply because it was the right thing to do. I then felt very vulnerable to how bad I was being and humbled that you had not even considered leaving me there." Dudley told him earnestly

"I want to know you as much as mother and father and to hear of these wild adventures you have had first-hand. I want to rebuild our familial connections that were lost on us as children. I want our family to stay together if war should be coming to us soon." He told him

Harry saw the sincerity in his blue eyes and acknowledge that the dementors experience had rattled Dudley in a good way more than he had expected.

"I think this training would be a good way to start the rebuilding process, but in return I have a request." He asked him

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I will hear the request, but I cannot guarantee I will permit it depending on what it is."

"I request that you allow us to see some of the magical practices you will do so we have some idea of how badly this dark master wants you. I know he has tried to kill you numerous times, but sometimes one has to see a rendition of how something goes down to actually believe it."

Harry smiled, "I can do that easily enough as I had planned to include that into one of the things you needed to see to understand. However, now that I know Aunt Petunia is pregnant…extra safety measures will need ensured before the demonstration."

Dudley nodded, "Then I will accept the offer you made."

Harry smiled wide and bright. The sight was beautiful as the rooms energy felt serene and everyone calmed down as tension left their bodies.

"Whoops." Harry smiled sheepishly now

Aunt Petunia eyed him, "What was that about?"

"I was just so glad you accept this with no true arguing that my aura took off and expanded with happiness. The magical presence you felt was my raw core mixed with healing energy. It dissolved tension and allowed us to relax." Harry said, "I can do this while in the presence of others, but I usually try to restrain it more."

They nodded in understanding even if it did not make too much sense and Harry laughed at that since was aware that not understood a thing he just said.

As the three left and the Weasley family and others entered, Ron aimed a stinging hex at Petunia and nearly fired it.

"Expelliarmus." Harry said nastily

Ron's wand flew towards the bed where Harry was situated and one arm came from underneath the blankets and caught the airborne wand.

"Get out Ron." He said nastily

Ron was confused.

"Harry?" He asked in confusion

"I said get of here before I blast you into next week. I may be your friend, but that does not mean I appreciate you voluntarily attacking my relatives when we are trying to rebuild the family we have not had for so long as a last request of my mother's."

Ron paled, but said nothing as he stood there frozen as the rest with Harry magic swirling dangerously in the room now. Harry groaned as he stood and grimaced in pain while Hermione glared at Ron as she came to herself and rushed to help him stand up.

Hermione led Harry to his Aunt while he ran several diagnostic spell over her and Aunt Petunia was visibly pale and shaken up by the unexpected attack. Dudley had not noticed the wand and only Harry's ears had heard the slight rustling of robes with the way Ron dragged his feet of floors.

When Harry was done, he had one of Severus's elves escort Petunia and her family to their rooms before he came back with Hermione who led him to Ron, where Harry then punched his face and quite hard.

The Weasleys were shocked, but said nothing yet.

"Ron, I am entirely disgusted at you. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were visited by my mother and father during my inheritance. They were there at Hecate's own request and my mum forced them to realize how bad the war truly is for this world and theirs."

"You cannot just attack them because you feel it is deserved. That is no better than being a Death Eater who kills, rapes and tortures for the fun of it. What you did may not be illegal, but it sets the same principle. I am really angry and ashamed to call you a friend right now, and even more so because Aunt Petunia is pregnant and you voluntarily would have harmed an innocent child with that Stinging hex without waiting for details." Harry yelled

Ron paled in Harry's anger as the magic around the room crackled dangerously.

"What's more, the child she carries is a witch with great potential. You would have harmed a magical baby, and you know how sacred children of magical blood are." Harry yelled at him

Ron and the whole Weasley family gasped and paled at this. Ron bowed his head in shame and his face was red with humiliation embarrassment over it.

"I apologize for this, Harry. I did not know she was with child; let alone a magical one. I would not have done that if I knew." He said quietly

Harry hissed several expletives in Parseltongue, setting the room on edge, before he took a deep breath and tried to calm his tired body, frazzled nerve, and crackling magic down.

"It is not me you owe the apology to, Ron. However, until you can approach her with remorse for your actions, sincerity to make it right, and genuine honesty in your desire to correct what you did; I had better not see you as much as five feet near my aunt and baby cousin. Am I clear?" Harry asked with power in voice that the others had now noticed

Ron nodded his head silently.

"So help me Ron…if I had not heard the tell-tale sign of rustling clothes and the way you drag your feet on the floor to know who had done this because my eyes will remain closed for two more days…Hecate would not save you from my wrath for what I would've done to you. A baby is precious and as few magical people as there are now compared to muggles; if something happened to my baby cousin because of you, there would've been hell to pay." Harry spit at him as Ron grimaced and feared the power in his voice

Harry turned to the rest, "I am sorry you had to witness such a shameful act and display. However, I hope no further incidents will be occurring. Aunt Petunia's family and I have reconciled some of the differences we have and she has asked me to provide with protection since the daughter she carries is a witch."

They all nodded and understood the family was under Harry's protection. Harm to them was like a death sentence now if they hurt them in any way. Regardless they were friends to him, this was war and he had no time to be babysitting stupid people.

Harry relaxed now as Hermione helped him back into the bed and he sighed and relaxed while sitting up.

"I am sorry I worried all of you. I know my situation has thrown everyone a loop and for this I feel I must apologize." Harry told them.

Everyone in the room smiled slightly and nodded. Besides the Weasley family and Hermione; Severus, Minerva and Albus were there along with Neville and Luna.

"I am glad to see you are all safe and sound." He said gently

Albus's eyes were gleaming as he thought of how much power this boy had and maybe he could alter his plans slightly. He would steal his magic and defeat Tom for the glory for himself after Harry died in battle to him and claim his estate for himself after creating a fake will to be read at Gringotts. He would finally be the most power wizard ever to have lived…

Severus's eyes watched the headmaster carefully as he read his thoughts unobtrusively, and it made him angrier by the minute. Had Harry not suffered enough already? Had he not endured more for them than was necessary?

As Harry continued to have polite talk with his friends and Head of house, Severus wondered if not for the first time if the headmaster had already wanted to kill him off for his power from the beginning. It seemed likely, as he always did manage to come out of his forays with the dark lord relatively unscathed and Albus was not a young man any more. Tom was not either, but was still fifty or perhaps sixty years younger than Albus and that was a large gap.

Severus now knew he needed to speak to Lucius as fast as possible to convince him. If Harry remained here with his family; they were all in danger. Harry seemed to sense his thoughts and looked his way.

Severus made a slight eye movement to Albus, back to Harry and then to his Aunt who had rejoined them in an attempt to try to be friendly. Ron was across the room from her as Harry warned him. Harry's eyes narrowed and made a slight nod that he understood before returning to the conversation as if he had not left it.

Things were very quickly changing the tides of the war at hand, and Severus prayed he was alive after it to enjoy the hard-won peace and to see the changes Harry made.


	7. Chapter 6: Heir of Magic

**Chapter 6:** _The Heir of Magic_

As Harry requested, Severus waited three days before trying to make in person contact with Lucius Malfoy even if had made written correspondence earlier due to his discovery of Albus's intentions, but so far he had had no luck in locating the blonde man for some awkward reason. Harry during this time had let everyone get out their worries for him that he had unintentionally caused and then after his eyes were fully open and adjusted; he asked permission before he turned one of the rooms in Severus's basement into his training facility there. He was normally here most of the time and now, and even Ron was complaining how much he was studying much to his and Hermione's amusement at times.

His friend didn't quite understand that if he didn't master control of this raw magic; it could be troublesome for everyone around him, not just Harry himself. Ron had also apologized to his aunt yesterday, which she accepted with grace and told him that she understood why he had done it even though he should not have in the first place.

Ron and Hermione had looked shocked to this before just nodding silently and leaving. Hermione had been there to silently support Ron. Harry had warned her to say nothing and she did, as she had not wanted to cause more tension between the three of them.

The room he had converted; it was more like five large different rooms in one. There was one area that was dedicated to weight-training and cardio for his physical body to maintain control over his reserve magic and stay in shape to do so. Then there was the pool area that Harry had personally made out of nothing. When Severus asked about it, Harry only said the pool was more for cool-down and relaxation than training, but swimming was also very good exercise.

Dudley agreed to that and had taken to the hard training like a champion. Then again, he was a boxing champ in his school, so maybe it wasn't so much surprise than shock as to how fast his seemingly overweight body could move. Severus had not complained either, and smirked at Harry while saying the house had just gained double the value if he ever decided to sell it.

Harry had just sighed and shook his head in faint amusement.

Then there was the weaponry training room along with a large area of space for magical weapon and armor craft. Severus had never seen Harry use a sword or anything of the like, but in watching him practice; the boy made it look effortless even if he was guided by the knowledge memories from Hecate. Dudley had even been starting to learn from Harry how to use a sword versus the muggle gun weapons, but Harry refused to infuse his weapons with anything magical as he had no idea how it would respond to a muggle and no core to control it.

Then the two defined areas for spell-work and practice of the magical arts.

One was dedicated to defensive training and healing magic. A room for magical practices that would prolong his survivability while in combat and having to think strategically for offensive maneuvers before defensives moves became a liability more than an advantage.

The other area was meant for offensive training with magical spells and combined spell-work. In-combat healing was also done here with simulation dummies. There were training dummies in both areas for practice that Harry could modify with his magic to endure more or less intensity if desired; though Severus had yet to see a dummy survive the training sessions Harry had done in the last few days. The shelves of books in this room greatly outnumbered those in the defensive room for now, but Harry supposed that that had made sense.

The now changed teenager to adult wizard was sometimes rather frightened of his new powers. He had no true recollection of where he knew how to do some of things he had, but supposed it had to do with Hecate allowing him access to his knowledge with knowing he had and the power the god had imbued in him responded to this somehow.

It was now two weeks until the term started and it was six o' clock in the morning. Harry was already up and down in the wizard's gym, as Hermione amusedly called it once when she visited him to try and convince him to come to lunch earlier. Didn't work, but she did try her best to persuade him at least. Today he was practicing his hand to hand combat mixed with martial arts on a modified dummy.

"Argh!" Harry yelled as the dummy pushed back hard

His foot then landed a series of kicks to the side of the dummy in rapid succession as it tried to punch him, but was unable to match the massive elven speed of the wizard. Harry dodged them and ducked from them as he then finished the session with a swift kick to knock the dummy off its 'feet'. The dummy had no time to react and then fell before going still and becoming inactive. The first one to survive such an intense exercise and being made to be re-usable in his own training sessions, though.

Harry was slightly startled as clapping was heard in the room. He turned to see Severus there with a smirk on his face beside a rather shocked Lucius Malfoy.

"Well done Harry, I think that's the newest level of difficulty you've had yet and it's not even enough. I also believe it's the first time one of your modified training dummies was not reduced to dust after the one session of actual use." Severus said

Harry smiled, "I don't think they make a dummy strong enough for me to go all out on. Even if I have slightly modified them with my own magic, I still think if I totally went full-out on it that the dummy and this area; that it all would be reduced to dust." He said indifferent with a shrug of shoulders.

Severus sighed, "Well, at least you acknowledge that and don't try to outright destroy my home."

Harry nodded as he drank some water from a glass off to the side.

"I see we have a guest today. Good, I'll go and shower before I meet you in the kitchen for breakfast." Harry said, "Oh, I sent everyone else out today, since I sensed that we might have company. Aunt Petunia and her family are still here though, as it was too much a risk to let them out."

Severus nodded, "It's just as well. I don't think Molly would be too pleased to see our invited guest regardless of circumstance."

Harry sighed, "I know. How are they so stubborn and manage to get through all the stuff they manage, I'll never understand."

Severus smirked, "Harry, you know that sounds more of a compliment to them from you; considering you're the one who manages all the death-defying stunts each time the dark lord is around you and everyone else will never understand how you've done it either and still manage to yet breathe life?"

Harry smirked, "Touché."

He then walked out as Lucius looked more stunned than before and did not know what to expect. Severus led the man to the kitchen and they sat down as an elf brought tea for them while they waited.

"Severus, what the hell is going on here?" Lucius asked him, "I know you said you knew someone who had been blessed by Hecate, but then all I saw was a very much improved Harry Potter. Which happens to look more of Charlus now than James ever did and that is sort-of strange, considering there's something definitely different about the boy than before."

Severus sipped his tea and was internally smirking at his good work.

"Lucius, Harry was the person I meant when I said that. I never told you because I knew you'd tell the dark lord as soon as you could have then. Lily and I eventually mended our friendship somewhat after she married James, though it was still tense as James and I were not the best of friends. She invited me to her baby shower and out of my friendship to her and the desire to see her happy, I went. I felt that after what I had done, I need to go and set things right." He told him as his eyes seemed far away

"I'll never forget that day ever. Lily looked radiant and her happiness was showing in the smile that could have lit Hogwarts from pitch black. The shower's atmosphere was light and easy for the most part, and then it happened."

Lucius listened in interest to what his friend had to say.

"A pale and iridescent light came from the sky, as a light circle was created on the ground. Lily said she felt it call to her and went to it. James tried to stop her, but she prevented it. Lily went into that light and was gently lifted from the ground and into mid-air."

"She looked like an angel being taken back to its heavenly gates." Severus said fondly

"Then a flash was seen and all the wizards there went quiet. The power surrounding us all was suffocating. More so than the dark lord's aura five times over. Hecate came down from the sun and clouds before her and the congregation. We could not hear the words spoken, but Lily's smile said everything as she nodded her head in understanding. She then had tears of both happiness and sadness in her eyes."

"Hecate then placed his hands on her stomach and a pale aqua energy was let loose into her body that was then absorbed into her unborn son." Severus said to him, "Hecate warned her not to trust Albus as fluidly as they had. He was right as Albus used them as a means to an end. Lily was gently let back on the ground and she told us Hecate had blessed her son and said he was destined to do great things when he grew up."

"Later on, she told me Hecate also imbued Harry with his power. That was what the aqua energy was versus what she said at the shower. She told us there that he had placed some form of protection over her and Harry."

"She revealed to me that her son was the child of a two-fold destiny, and she wanted me to know in case something happened to her and to James. And then, the dark lord killed them both because James was too set in his ways to be more open-minded. Despite a god had warned her and he disregarded it." Severus said softly

"Harry's inheritance was three weeks ago Lucius, and it nearly killed him."

Lucius's eyes were wide, "How did he almost die from that? Inheritances rarely ever kill their host anymore? There's not enough raw power to a person to allow it?"

Severus glanced at him and then to his half-empty tea cup, "His physical changes are mostly from the familial inheritance, however, his magical increase is due to Hecate's powers and the forced creature inheritance he endured mostly. I have no doubt his familial inheritance increased his power some, but not like the other had."

Lucius seemed in shock, "He was forced into a creature inheritance? Is that even possible?"

Severus snorted in amusement, "It is for him. He has so much raw magic power that his original body could never have hoped to contain it, so the creatures were brought forth to stabilize them."

Lucius's eyes were wider now if possible, "Creatures? As in more than one in a single body?"

Severus nodded, "Harry is a high elf, but he also is the only one to have mastered the light side and dark side of the race in one body and to get them work together peacefully."

Lucius stared at the tea in his cup on the table and did not know what to think now. He knew the implications of what that might mean and it was very interesting to say the least.

"I guess that I should be appreciative that Severus is now willing to put aside old habits." Harry said as he walked in while his robes were giving him an appealing look to Lucius.

Severus saw the look but did not comment yet on this.

"Good morning to you both again, I trust you are still comfortable?" Harry said, "I had not thought company would be this early, but no matter. Lucius, you are here because I asked Severus to bring you to me for a private discussion." Harry told him

Lucius raised a brow at Severus who just nodded and shrugged.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter. The last heir of the Potter and Peverell clans, as well as Hecate's own chosen Heir of All Magic." He said formally, "However, you know me as the Dark Lord's mortal nemesis and soon, his worst nightmare."

Lucius was dry in the mouth and could not find words for some reason before some just sort-of came out.

"Why did you want me?" He asked in sighed tone, "You are aware I am a Inner Circle member, so why?"

Harry eyed him and knew something was amiss but gave no evidence that he thought so. The memories he had received had helped him train rather fast and efficiently though there was still much to do.

"You are here because I know you are intelligent and that some of the choices you've made have been against your better judgment. I offer you a way out, but for something in return." Harry said

Harry stood and walked to the side of the room, "In 1943, Riddle was a second year at Hogwarts. He had just discovered he was the heir of Slytherin due to his gift of being a parselmouth. It empowered him, and so he began to create his image."

"Abraxas Malfoy, your father, was a man who was just a good at potions as Severus is. Riddle valued his skill, and so he was among the first of his Inner Circle. They were good friends for a long time."

"However, Riddle did not value anything that dealt with emotional attachment. He felt such things were trivial and when Abraxas and he fought over some kind of tactic or another that involved a new creation Abraxas thought was not yet ready to test; your father learned just how cold his friends had become." Harry told

"Did ever think it was odd how your father died of dragonpox when we haven't had an outbreak of it in centuries let alone a few random surges?" He asked

Lucius felt cold sweat on his neck, "No I never really thought about it all. I rarely saw my father after that fight and then he was gone."

Harry smirked, "Did you ever bother to look at his research? In the event that you had wanted to know what he had been up to even if you did not desire to try and recreate it?"

Lucius felt dread as he shook his head.

Harry had a solemn expression now, "Your father invented most of the potions Riddle uses in combat. They are well known for their effects by those who opposed him. Before the argument, Abraxas had just finished a single vial of liquid dragonpox."

"Experimental, and highly lethal. Illegal now, and certainly not on a market for mass production to be used as a weapons for Aurors or as practical jokes. However, Abraxas was told to test it to see if it worked. On my paternal Grandmother, Dorea Black-Potter who he named blood traitor for marrying a light wizard, despite both parties had been pureblood." Harry said icily

Lucius shivered as Harry's magic went up and his aura filled the room.

"Abraxas felt it was too early to test and seemed convinced there was some side-effect that was dangerous to the use of it in battle for their side and argued his lord of the fact. It went downhill from here as you know what arguing with him leads to if persistent enough, and ultimately Abraxas was used as a test subject for his own creation." Harry told him, "The man-made liquid dragonpox he created spread in his body rapidly and too fast for a cure to be administered to him even if it would not have worked due to the new form it had been given in."

"He was killed by his own invention by his best friend out of his friend's impatience for the final test product and because his friend wanted my grandparents out of his way. They had eliminated five elite death eaters in two different raids and Riddle was not happy about it."

Lucius sat there in shock. His lord had ordered his father to be murdered? By his own invention made for their enemies?

"Abraxas pressured you for the mark before this argument. You took his mark, but I doubt that Abraxas agrees with that decision now. He could never have known the man he had once considered his friend would do such a thing to him." Harry said

"You are intelligent Lucius, and if you know what is right; you will no longer follow him. Your son Draco is not death eater material as is. Sure, he is arrogant and confident of his abilities and annoys the hell out of me, but you have sheltered him too much from your master's true intentions." Harry said coldly

"Draco has no idea what is like to be out there afield and to be put under the Cruciatus. He has not had to bleed a person to death nor has he the experience of needing to. He is naïve of his lord's work because of you sheltering him. Draco may think he is capable of doing his bidding, but when the time comes for him to actually kill someone with his own wand; he'll freeze up and wonder why if the person hadn't wronged him or their lord."

"Draco doesn't deserve to repeat your mistakes, even if I don't consider him my friend." Harry said with an ice-laced voice

"But then where do I go to? The Ministry would have me kissed the moment they realized I lied to them while Albus and Minerva McGonagall would never trust me enough to allow me to teach there and have asylum?" He asked

Harry turned to him, "I said I would offer you a way out didn't I, but that something had to be done in return for you to receive it?"

Lucius nodded silently.

"I will give you and your family safe harbor at my ancestral estate Potter Manor. Know that my muggle family will be here with me, and if any harm should befoul them at your hands; that protection will be instantly revoked. My Aunt is pregnant and with a magical child. You know how sacred children are to us being pureblood. We need new blood to survive, as the older lines are thinning out quickly due to the war." Harry warned him and Lucius nodded silently

"The manor itself has been updated to accommodate my needs much better than Severus would allow me to do here and is maintained by the house elves there though I have not been there yet to inspect the final product. The wards there were redone by me and are the strongest wards besides that of Hogwarts. You will live there as if you just moved for safety and would be considered like highly acknowledged diplomatic guests among my home. I can also remove the dark mark from you and Draco if he already received it, so that Tom can no longer know where you are or drain your magic through it." Harry said

Lucius seemed interested now as Harry said he could remove the dark mark. No one else ever had been able to before now except his master.

"In return for these boons, your allegiance to me will be required. I no longer will do as anyone else bids and I certainly am no longer the pawn of an old meddling fool, as I have too much riding on me for others to decide everything for me. I also need someone to stay at the manor with me to help train me."

"I cannot return to school this year; it is far too dangerous to the others for me to even contemplate it, plus I have some goals for the war that must be done outside of a classroom environment. So, I told the Headmaster yesterday that I would seek private tutelage. I did not tell him from whom though he tried to get me to say quite a few times." He said

"Other than this, you have experience in the Ministry's convoluted politics and schemes. I need to try and understand them for the future as well as a great deal of other things that have been neglected when in regards to training me."

"I warn you; this will not be easy to undertake as Draco and I never have gotten along before and I am much more powerful than last he knew. He tends to irritate me just the right way to get blasted. Not a wise decision right now and I know he will try my patience. It is just in his nature to do so."

"Also, training will not start from the basics as you saw earlier. I am still formidable and will use my knowledge to my own advantage now if necessary. Revision may be required, but I will let you know if I need it first?" He said

"Should you accept this offer, your family will have a chance to heal its name since I will vouch for you when the war is done with. You will hold a privileged title among the people due to being connected to me, and since I have a need to learn how to use my position as an iconic figure now; it's for the best anyways."

Harry finished as Lucius was quiet and seemed to be weighing his options Harry knew Lucius would do so and would see where he had been wrong. If so, he'd choose to trade sides easily enough.

Severus was quiet through most of this talk and his eyes watched his former friend in suspicion. Lucius knew this offer was too good to let go, so why did he hesitate in answering Harry with acceptance to his proposal. Harry would see this through; he had no doubts any longer.

"Lord Potter, I will gladly accept your offer and my son and I will return here to leave whenever you are ready. However, Narcissa will not join us even if I am the head of the family." Lucius said, "Tom drove her mad and now she sticks to him worse than Bellatrix did. Draco and I have to be cautious around her now, or our lives are in grave danger."

"The manor is almost always being watched by something and I fear we may be jeopardized in trying to leave it." He told him sadly

Harry appeared thoughtful, "How fast can your elves get everything you need ready?"

Lucius thought a moment, "Within three hours, why?"

"We leave in three hours, so long as you inform your son of the change. I do not want him trying to attack me as we leave here. When we get to Potter Manor, I will remove your mark. Does Draco already have his or no?"

Lucius sighed, "Yes, but only because Narcissa pushed him quite literally to it."

Harry nodded, "Let's do what we need to then. Severus, please inform Albus and Minerva of my change in location but only that and have the headmaster inform the Weasley family." Harry said

Severus nodded and Lucius and he disapparated out as Harry went to the defensives training room to practice his shield charms. He had a feeling he'd need them soon as he sent an elf to warn his aunt and her family they were leaving earlier than planned and to be prepared to leave in three hours.


	8. Chapter 7: A Father's Resolve

**Chapter 7:** _A Father's Resolve_

Lucius reappeared at the manor feeling as if he knew he had made the correct decision for the first time in many years of making half correct ones. Harry certainly had changed into a wonderful adult wizard, and the elder Malfoy could actually see how he would prevail now if he trained hard and studied his best. It was only a matter of time before his former master would be defeated and new progress could be made.

Lucius seemed deep in thought as he summoned a house-elf and told them to escort Draco to his study for a private conversation that was very important. With that, Lucius walked off in the direction of his study.

At one time in his life, Lucius had agreed on some levels with Tom's principles and ideas. However, as he grew older and saw how the man had planned to bring them about; he had to be careful not to show or voice his doubts. Tom would have killed him for treachery easily, and since by then he had already been given the mark; it was too late to seek other options. Except undesirable ones for him, like spying and such.

Lucius knew that his master verged on inhuman, but how far could want to go before he realized he would fail time and again? He didn't know and he didn't want to find out exactly.

Lucius settled himself at his desk to read whatever drivel the Ministry sent him to look at as he waited for his son to come along for their discussion. His mind was heavy with many thought, and perhaps focusing on his work would redirect some of them.

* * *

Draco was currently reading something very complex when a house-elf popped in and told him of his father's request to see him immediately. He sighed and bookmarked the page he was on and hoped he would get a chance to read more later. He had been researching ways to remove that accursed mark that was now branded into his skin, but so far no luck and only theories.

When he reached the study, he knocked on the door to announce his presence and heard his father call to him.

"You sent for me, Father?" Draco asked respectfully

Lucius nodded to him as he continued to read his papers before him.

"Sit down for a few moments. This will take me a minute to finish." He said

Draco sat on the sofa before the fire and waited for him to finish. Lucius took a moment to observe his son as he pretended to write something important. His son was pale, more so than normal, and seemed preoccupied inside his mind. His shifted around as if nervous and for the first time in a very long time; Lucius could see what Harry meant about his son's inability to be the death eater Tom would want him to be.

It resolved Lucius's determination that he had done the right thing to assure Draco's and his safety from Tom and Narcissa for the time being. He set his quill down and then stood as he moved to sit next to his son for the first time since he was a child that wanted to be held in his father's lap. Draco seemed startled by this action as it had not occurred in some time, but his gaze said he appreciated it even if words were not shared between them.

Lucius placed a heavy silencing charm on the room before he sighed.

"Draco, I have never been much of a good fighter when it came to things that mattered, or rather, things that should matter more over other ones. Sure, I was gifted in charms and defense, but actual combat was not something I excelled in until after I took the mark and Tom seemed to take a vested interest in me. Your grandfather was his friend at one time, so that might've been why he trained me as he did. However, theory was more my specialty, or a practical with set conditions."

"I was forced by my father to join the dark lord as Narcissa did to you even though it was against my wishes for her to do so to you and she knew that in her mind. When Narcissa was driven mad and forced away from us, she had no control over pushing you as she did because in her mind what she did was logical. I just recently learned the true reasons behind my father's death from someone rather unexpected and I have to say that I am not very happy with our lord currently."

"It made me realize that I have been looking out mostly for myself and I did not do enough for you as my only child." Lucius told him, "I never would have forced you to take the mark as Abraxas did to me, but Narcissa thought otherwise after Tom drove her insane like I just said prior."

Draco listened to his father with fascination and interest.

"As a father, I feel almost guilty for not doing enough to prevent you from receiving that mark." He said sadly, "As I know that our lord is the only one who can possibly remove it besides perhaps one other person I know of. I have seen you looking for a way and kept telling myself that you'll never find one as our lord doesn't let us go that easily."

Draco looked down and his eyes showed his sadness.

"We are in more danger than ever, and that was why Severus came early this morning. I was offered a way for myself and you to be brought to safety. It is going to change our lives drastically, but it's better than being dead when the war is over with. That is, if you'll hear what I have to say first."

Draco looked at him now, " Of course I wish to know. What's going on, Father? And why are you acting like this?"

Lucius then turned his solemn gaze to the fire before them as he smiled faintly and did not gaze to his son when he resumed speaking.

"Harry Potter has offered to personally give his protection to us in return for our allegiance to him. We don't have to join the Order, though we could to prove to them we desired to set things right for ourselves if we did. However, Lord Potter has earned my trust and my loyalty as of this morning around nine o' clock when Severus literally forced me to speak with him against my wishes at the time. Now I'm glad I have." Lucius said

Draco raised a brow, "How?"

" I found out from both Severus and Lord Potter himself, that Harry was blessed by Hecate before his birth and imbued with the god's own magical power in preparation for his destiny before him. His inheritance was three weeks ago at the end of July according to Severus, which Harry then conformed for me. Severus and his remaining family had been there with him as well the nurse of the school as he nearly died during it due to the changes in him that his body had to control with the extra power from Hecate that was let out."

"Severus brought me to him to see the changes for myself and they are very real. He well could defeat the dark lord now in time if he wished and I have no desire to die alongside him because of the mark."

Draco's eyes were wide, "He has that much power? He has never sown such power before now?"

Lucius nodded, "Most of it was sealed away until his inheritance, so that played a large portion of why. Harry's power rivals Albus Dumbledore and the the Dark Lord's power combined, so perhaps he is more powerful now than he displayed to me when I arrived and we just watched."

"Harry said he could remove the mark and is the second person I briefly mentioned before, and I believed him when he said that he could. He said he would rid us both of it if we sided with him. I know the two of you don't get along and that Harry nearly killed you last year, but is this rivalry you both have worth risking your life for, Draco? Are you so full of anger that it would blind you to doing what I know I instilled into you? The ability to adapt and to survive?"

Draco shook his head, "No it's not, but what I don't understand is why he would trust us at all?"

Lucius smiled now at his son, "Harry is much like his mother in this regard. I never interacted with her personally, but I did watch her at times as I did with most students in my time at the school. She was muggle-born, yet she had power as witch and her kindness was something unlike I ever saw. Otherworldly almost in her willingness to forgive old wounds and heal those that needed tended without judging the person for their wrongs unless they were duly deserved. It's something that Harry keeps alive in him from her as a being."

"He is willing to give us the benefit of doubt and to prove it's never too late to change, and that's more than most would be willing to offer us at this point. Considering it is he who has suffered the most from the death eaters and our lord because of his war against our community." Lucius said softly, "His entire family is gone except for his mother's muggle sister, her husband and son. They are also expecting a daughter who is magical. But the war has had its effects on Harry's family, at the least pureblood side of it since all of it has been annihilated because of our former master. My father was almost the reason he had no paternal grandparents. Harry could've hated me for his involvement in their murder, but he doesn't and he also understands that it was not my choice to be where I am altogether."

"He understands war as he has struggled just to live and to survive. He knows he will have kill the dark lord or be killed by him to end it." Lucius said

Draco was quiet and his thoughts were in turmoil. Potter would die if he failed? The dark lord would kill someone so powerful instead of force him to serve if taken captive? Then again, if he was captive, Potter would likely never submit to his will and since he was immune to the Imperious Curse; the dark lord could never have forced him to serve him.

Something about the thought of Potter being dead was just disturbing and wrong in many ways he had not thought of before now. His mind literally cringed with fear of what the world would become if Potter failed and the dark lord ruled over them all as a supreme leader.

"So we're leaving then?" Draco asked him uncertainly

Lucius nodded, "For now yes. We may return after the war, who knows? The house elves are gathering our belongings and finishing packing since Narcissa isn't here right now and it is opportune to move out now before she and her other guest return. I will be locking her out of the wards though as we leave, and she will no longer be able to enter this house."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked

"To Lord Potter's ancestral home, Potter Manor." Lucius said

Draco nodded in silence.

"Do you think Potter would consider starting over and being friends, perhaps?" Draco asked his father

Lucius looked to his son, "Maybe. If that desire from you is genuine Draco. Keep in mind though, that the Potter you know from before and the Harry Potter you will see now is very different than last you saw him. It may take time for it to set."

Draco nodded as the fire was extinguished in the study and Lucius locked down the wards of the manor so Narcissa could not get back in if she wanted to. After that was done, a house-elf appeared and said everything was ready to go and had been transported already to the first stop.

Lucius nodded and told the elves Narcissa had been locked out of the house. That it was now their job to maintain the manor until they returned most likely after the war was over with. The elves nodded solemnly and watched the people they had served for generations prepare to go hide and no longer serve the dark man with evil magic.

The elves were happy at this, but were also quite sad to see them go away from the house. Most would think the elves would be glad, but Dobby's treatment at Lucius's hands was his own doing. It was not their place to interfere in their master's life, and Dobby couldn't stand that while someone was being hurt somewhere else by his master's orders through the dark master.

Lucius apparated himself and Draco to Severus's estate to get their belongings and so Draco could see just how many changes Harry had been through to make him believe he could actually win the war and survive to one day tell of it when he was ready.


	9. Chapter 8: A New Path

**Chapter 8:** _A New Path_

Lucius and Draco arrived to what seemed an empty house. Severus finally appeared from the basement with an excited look about him.

"Lucius, you are going to want to see this! Harry just started offensive spell-work training and has begun working with the elements. I have never seen a being able to control more than one element, much less all of them at one time." Severus told them with a tinge of excitement to his tone as he rushed back downstairs.

If not for the fact Severus had turned heel and quickly walked down there, Lucius would have snorted in amusement and sworn Severus was more like an excited five year old over its first broomstick or his first trip to the Hogsmeade candy shop.

Draco, however, he had definitely seemed stunned in his change of demeanor all of the sudden…especially in regards to Harry Potter of all people, but nonetheless; they both followed him to the training area meant for elemental training Harry created earlier. When they found the room Severus had rushed back to, Harry was amid several training dummies and throwing fire from one hand while icicles from the other.

His precision on the targets was much more accurate than it appeared to them or had believed he was capable of. He had totally immobilized one of them with one icicle and caused it to blow up from the puncture of the ice and another with fire he reshaped into the solid form of an arrow made of magical element fire. They watched in stunned amazement as he maneuvered around them and one by one they fell over and blew up into pieces from being unable to function.

Draco had never truly understood what made Potter seem so special before now, but as he watched on; he finally understood to some degree. Harry was their world's icon of hope that the dark lord had met his match and that peace was actually attainable so no one lived in fear anymore for how long their world survived under his reign.

He didn't have to seem like much to most people who barely knew him to make a difference, as his presence among them had always been enough to allow them to relax. Even if the presence was barely there at all or the public was fickle and decided to criticize his every word or move he made.

Harry then turned the fire arrows to stone spikes meant for throwing and the icicles to thin needles made of highly concentrated air.

Draco smiled for the first time in a long time. Yes, they would survive as Potter would win. He could feel it.

When Potter finished, Severus went inside the room to see if he needed any healing and Harry wasn't even so much as nicked at all from the flaming debris that has scattered everywhere but was contained in the room and then extinguished. This had surprised both of the blondes somewhat. Harry then sensed the Malfoys and nodded to them as he placed a cleansing charm over himself and transfigured his clothes to more appropriate ones.

Draco was simply amazed by these small displays. Lucius smirked at his son from the corner of his eyes. Draco may be amazed by these displays of power, but it made Lucius desire something more primal than friendship with the man Harry had become. He wanted to pleasure him and feel his power surround him in a completely carnal way.

Severus cleared his throat at them loudly now when he noticed Harry stiffen drastically and flush red as he turned his back to the room to conceal his embarrassment.

Lucius turned his head in their direction, only to see Harry's face flushed red and his eyes closed with his back to them as if he appeared to be ignoring them. Lucius's arousal twitched painfully at this sight as his imagination ran wild with ideas and images of what else that scene could be from, and Harry then stiffened in tension further. Lucius then realized that Harry must smell his attraction and it made him rather uncomfortable currently, so he forcibly willed it away for now as Severus continued to glare at him while Harry began to cool down his tension and relaxed once again.

Draco was just wondering what the hell was going on now?

"That was quite something to see, Harry." Lucius said as he tried to remedy the situation

Harry remained flushed and quiet while he nodded to show he had heard him.

"In any case, we are ready to leave whenever you are. If you need time to freshen up, do not let us stop you." He said

Draco nodded in agreement with his father, "I must admit Potter; that was quite an eyeful of a show. Even for you." He tried to be sarcastic at him though he was impressed

Harry smirked now as he walked closer to Draco just to irritate Lucius since he now knew the man wanted him, "Draco, you don't know half of it. That was barely the minimum of my capabilities for magical spell-work. Element training is one of five essential arcane branches and most witches and wizards master one of in time, two if they're gifted enough." He purred at him gently

"However, I control all elements and this is but a small scratch into the pool of power I have. If you truly wish to see me at full power…Wait till we get to my home and then come watch me train. You shall be dazzled with awe and green with envy at what I can do now." Harry continued to smirk as he walked off for another really long shower.

Draco's eyes had widened and words and was left speechless while his body had gone rigid from the display. Lucius eyed the man Harry had become and desired him now so much more than before though he could not deny the jealous streak in his closeness to his son as he had no such chance of that for now.

Severus watched the two former avid dark lord supporters and had to admit; Harry had been right, those two would be of invaluable help now. However, Severus wondered at Lucius's intentions towards Harry and his desire of the young lord.

It appeared he was attracted to Harry in more than just a friendship based way, and Severus knew Harry may not like his advancement on him. Perhaps he should speak to him before he ended up getting really hurt. Harry's temper was not something to antagonize currently, and with the Malfoy persistence that would no doubt show its ugly head…that was a bad combo.

The three went back to the living area on the first floor where the Dursley family was waiting already. When Harry arrived, he summoned a port-key and Severus told him he would be by to visit soon since he had something he felt Harry should know but needed more information on first. Harry nodded as the six of them vanished from sight. This was just as the Weasley's arrived back and Severus sighed. He had lots to explain now, since Albus had relegated the task of dealing with the Weasleys to him, and it was not going to be easy. He already felt the on-coming headache and sighed in dismay with irritation.


	10. Chapter 9: Potter Manor

**Chapter 9:** _Potter Manor_

The group arrived in the center of the front yard and the Malfoy men gasped at the sheer size of Potter Manor as had the Dursley family. It had to be at least as big as Malfoy Manor, and it was quite possibly larger than it as well. Harry smiled at them, "Welcome to my ancestral home, Potter Manor. It is here that the Peverell clan went into hiding and changed their surname to Potter to be less suspicious during those times and evade those who called for witch hunting us when we had done no wrong or harm to them. It is where my father grew up and where my grandparents gave their lives to stem the tide of Riddle's corruption. This is house of history, prestige, and honor and it is m y wish that it will stay this way." He told them

The Malfoys had never truly understood the significance of Potter Manor's history and how it had become so shrouded in mystery. It was veiled in much mystery and intrigue as few other pure-blood families had set foot there for extended stays. There were also many people in the noble circles, both light and dark oriented, who would kill to be where they were to discover its secrets and history.

"Harry.." Petunia called faintly, "I knew you said you were wealthy, but…I-I had never imagined this much…"

Vernon and Dudley only stared in shock.

Lucius snorted in amusement at their displacementas the three turned to him in curiosity, "Then perhaps you'll find this interesting, Mrs. Dursley. Your nephew Mr. Potter is the wealthiest young man in Wizarding Britain currently, and he is likely to be considered by all eligible women the most most eligible bachelor. His wealth even exceeded our own and we have been trying for generations to rival it, but to no avail. It has for many generations now exceeded our wealth to my ancestors chagrin and I do not foresee it changing either in the future."

Harry and the rest stared at Lucius blankly, "I need a trip to Gringotts…" Harry muttered to himself

"Besides his ancestral money left to the estate by his parents after their deaths and his blood lineage altogether; after the first war was getting bad, people with no more heirs to keep bloodlines alive had often willed their money and estates to Mr. Potter to help fund the light side's war efforts. It was in their belief of him and his ability to defeat the Dark Lord that made it so. The goblins of the banking system for us had not been surprised by it and had allowed it once they had proved the heir's line was truly extinct with them."

Harry and the others mechanically nodded to this and knew not what to say in response. Harry breathed deeply to calm himself and eyed Lucius with a new sort of respect he had not allowed himself to give him previously.

"Come on, I know you're likely eager to rest and relax." Harry said

They followed silently; still somewhat daunted at the mere presence of the home that gave off such a power magical signature. More powerful than Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix's home combined when she was still able to live there. The Dursley family felt an overwhelmingly suffocating protectiveness in the home.

When Harry and the other five walked into the foyer of the home, it was truly a grand sight. White marble floors gleaming and sparkling with burgundy rugs at various and tasteful places. The grand staircase was made of a deep mahogany and the high ceiling made the area spacious. The crystal chandelier set off the room elegantly.

The Malfoy men and the rest of the group were startled when a pop was heard and a house-elf appeared before Harry in concern.

"Master Harry, you're alive!" The house-elf squeaked

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes, it was me who ordered the work done here. I have been unable to return due to some delicate circumstances. I am sure you know that." He told it gently

The house-elf broke down and cried, "We was so worried about you, young Master. After Master Charlus and Lady Dorea was murdered; Master James took future Lady Lily Potter elsewhere and then we heard of their deaths, but not that you survived." It cried

Harry felt awkward now, "I am sorry you were so worried about me."

The house-elf then stood abruptly and glared as she pushed her finger at him, "How could we all not be? You is the last heir of the noble Peverell and Potter houses, and if you had died; then the magic in our community would be stagnant again. That would make for very dark times, Master Harry." She glared, "The years ahead of us all would be much worse for all of us if you died at the hands of the current dark master and he ruled supreme."

Harry was taken aback as Lucius and Draco seemed shocked by all this as the Dursley family were all equally shocked.

"Now, I is Dot and I be the head house-elf of the manor. Lady Dorea appointed me just before her death to serve and now I serve you as the Head of the House of Potter." She said

Harry nodded, "Thank you, I am sure your service will be valued as many more years pass."

Dot smiled a toothy smile and finally noticed she also had guests. However her reaction was not normal for guests.

"Eek." She cried as she tried to push Harry into the sitting room

Harry was bewildered as were the Malfoys at the female elf's reaction.

"Dot, what's wrong?" Harry asked her when she failed to maneuver him

"Bad wizards follow master home…Dot trying to make you hide, but you will not move." She cried

Harry smiled, "Dot, Master Lucius and his son are here at my request. They have a desire to no longer serve the dark master. I agreed to give them sanctuary in return for the training I need for the war if I am to win it." He told her gently

Dot stopped pushing on him, but she was still nervous.

"They will not hurt you?" She asked

Harry knelt down beside her as Lucius saw the action as did Draco and now understood why house-elves revered Harry as a man among giants. He treated even those most pure-bloods considered worth dirt as his equal and from that he gained their loyalty and respect.

"They could try, but if they did; their protection would be revoked. Since they are already in too much danger just by being here, I doubt they will as they cannot return home yet and anywhere else is too dangerous." Harry told her

Dot seemed to understand and then turned her glare on the two blondes.

"If you hurt my master, I will be sure to hurt you in full return. Master James and Lady Lily died for him to live, as did Master Charlus and Lady Dorea who never even got to hold him as an infant. The sacrifices of the House of Potter will be acknowledged and if you hurt him; you will regret it. The gods have chosen him and to betray him now is to betray yourself as a wizard with the gift magic that runs in your blood." She warned them both

Harry was slightly red and embarrassed about that as Lucius and Draco just nodded. While all this was said and done, Dot seemed to notice the other three who had remained silent for now.

"Master, who is they?" She asked

Harry smiled, "This is Lady Lily's sister and her family. They too are her for protection as the war goes on. Petunia is expecting a little one, so she was in too much danger to remain in the muggle world with me there to protect her from a magical attack."

Dot's eyes widened, "I is very honored to meet the great Lady Lily's family. I will have one of the elder female elves attend to you since muggles who carry magical children often have some difficulties that are not normal in a regular pregnancy." She told them

Petunia flushed red at this and her eyes had tears in them as she nodded and cried in happiness for this change. Vernon saw how happy his wife was and knew they made the best decision to come here.

"Dot, we are all quite tired from our day of journeying here so far. We would appreciate it if you could have several elves ready our rooms for our now permanent stay here. I would like Lucius and Draco's rooms near my own for ease of contacting either of them if needed. My family may stay in the same wing and as close as possible to the Master bedroom where I stay. When Petunia reaches the middle of the second trimester, I want you to ready a nursery in case of early delivery as this has happened in the family before and I don't want to be ill prepared if it does occur. " Harry said

"Also, please assign which ever elves you think are best suited to our guests. Have several other elves clean the training facility. The one located underneath the Manor from the old times when the fifth Lord Peverell was here. You do know what I mean, correct?" He asked her

Dot's eyes widened, "I can do most of those tasks yes and I will serve only you, b-but Master…that area of the manor has not been in use since Ignotus was here and his son was to become the first Lord Peverell. The facility is worn down and quite dangerous to even venture into for us elves. We could not maintain it due to the familial wards that kept elves out due to the hazardous areas for training with more dark and advanced things."

Harry then nodded, "Very well. If it has not been used since the first Peverell lord's death, I will have to do it then. Do you know why it was disused for so long?"

Dot seemed to calm at this, "I is not sure fully about it Master Harry, but I is thinking that since Ignotus was most powerful of three brothers and his heirs not nearly so as he was; they were unable to get to it and with each generation of disuse; the area became more of a danger to them than we had anticipated. There is no telling what manner of things are down there now."

Harry nodded and dismissed her. Dot then popped out and Harry sighed a breath of relief.

Draco smirked, "Wow Potter, I knew house-elves liked you for some reason, but that was just like they had an icon to hold onto."

Lucius was silent and strangely so and his family followed the elder blonde's example when Harry's magic slightly rose in anger.

Harry glared at him, "House-elves are integral parts of pure-blood society Draco, even you know this. You socialite elitists consider them worth less than air you breathe inside of you and yet they still serve you and do all of the chores you don't think are worth your time to be doing. They bind their lives to a family to survive and keep their elfin magic and if the line dies out; the house-elves serving it dies too."

"House-elves are treated as lesser beings simply because they enjoy serving humans and doing simple tasks we cannot be bothered to do. They don't have complex magic as we do, so their magic is best suited to serving a family of wizards to make their lives easier. If you harass my house-elves while here, I guarantee that you will not like the consequences when I find out. There are at least a hundred here in this manor alone, regardless of all my other property I happen to own. House-elves deserve better and to be treated with kindness. Equality is not a concept for just humans to hold onto."

Lucius smiled, "Well said. I admit I haven't been able to agree in some time, and my house-elves probably think I rather they were dead; but I know they deserve much better. You seem to already have a grasp at our history, so we'll continue to see where it needs work and correction."

Draco was flummoxed at this reaction and so he scowled and huffed before going quiet. Petunia smiled at the scene; life was about to be getting very interesting for them all.

Harry just nodded silently and then beckoned them forward with his hand. He took them to the fourth floor and showed them to the rooms Dot had made for them. Then he pointed to some double doors about half-way down the hall.

"Those are my rooms and my inner sanctum of privacy when not working or training. I ask that under no circumstances you enter them unless invited. I like my privacy and do not take to having it invaded unless it is important." Harry told them and then pointed to the door across the hall, "That is my private study. You will not be able to enter without me so I suggest forgetting about trying."

"The fifth floor is strictly prohibited to everyone except me. In time, you might be allowed to be up there, but for now until I am assured you desire this change for good; Lucius, Draco you are prohibited from going up there at all. If you try to sneak up there, and I find out; the penalty is not going to be good for your livelihood, so I advise not trying that either." Harry said in firm warning as the blond men paled

"Aunt Petunia, do not try going up there at all either. The magical protections up there are more potent than any form of advanced light magic has to offer wizarding kind. I have no doubt should you accidentally wander too far that the magic there could be severely harmful to all of your family and quite possibly fatal to you despite the wards recognize you as my blood relations. Do not enter the fifth floor of the manor at all costs."

"You all know where your rooms are, so I suggest getting settled before dinner. Try to relax and enjoy the peaceful surroundings, as I feel we may have some unwanted guests soon enough."

The group seemed to take that in and paled slightly. Harry sighed, "I will protect this house from invasion if it comes to this, though I hope that whoever comes is coherent and sane enough to back down from trying to take over my home. The wards should prevent intrusion of the main house and the internal wings, but that is dependent on the method of how they try to gain entrance. The gardens and lawn areas are warded too, but still; they can be circumvented if the method is correct."

"Now, I am retiring to my rooms until dinner. Dot will find you and show you all the way when it is time to eat. After dinner, I will accompany you all to my private study and I will remove the marks from Draco and Lucius as I promised I would. I want my family to see them so they know how to recognize the followers of Lord Voldemort."

Draco and Lucius nodded to this, as did the Dursley family with intrigue.

Harry walked off and Lucius and Draco seemed content knowing they had finally found a way to escape their supposed inevitable fate while the Dursley's had already begun to walk towards their rooms. Uncomfortable in the two's presence as former followers of the dark lord without Harry around for now.


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth of the Dark Mark

**Chapter 10:** _The Truth of the Dark Mark_

Draco and Lucius seemed content even if the unfamiliar surroundings had made them tense somewhat.

"Father, do you really think he can remove it? That Potter truly has the power needed to fully remove the dark mark from us both?" Draco asked him cautiously

Lucius was in front of the fire reading when he looked up and saw his son fidgeting nervously.

"Harry is the only other person besides the dark lord who can use parseltongue that we know of within the English wizarding community, so I would believe he could since part of the rite was in the snake language as I'm sure you'll remember." He said firmly

Draco nodded, "I know he is, and I was responsible for Harry discovering that particular talent on my own. It was an accident that it happened to begin with and it had infuriated me at the time that Potter had our houses gift when he wasn't even among us, but now I am glad I did allow him to discover it if he can do as he says."

Lucius raised a brow, "Exactly how did you manage that?"

Draco smiled a sad smile, "In second year, you'll remember that Gilderoy Lockhart was hired as our defense professor and as you know from when I wrote to you and mother. He started a dueling club for defensive training despite he was not at all capable of teaching it properly. He was fraud and we all knew it to some degree with how he acted on certain topics, even in the classroom. Especially when Severus was forced to be working with him for the said club; I think the headmaster wanted to have Severus watch him and make sure no true accidents occurred like what happened after he accidentally vanished the bones in Potter's arm when he broke it playing quidditch. Potter ended up in the hospital overnight to regrow them."

"Anyways, Lockhart wanted to have two students demonstrate the stunning charm. He naturally put Potter on the dueling platform since he practically was trying to make Potter desire his notoriety, even if he had looked less than thrilled about it and wanted away from him. Then he was about to place Ron Weasley there too, but his wand had been broken and taped together."

"Severus intervened and placed me up there with Potter." He said as he recalled the tale with fondness

"Our rivalry was clearly evident to all around us at that particular time. Technically we were only supposed to use stunning charms and wait till the count of three. I, however, did not wait and wanted so badly to usurp Potter's seemingly endless popularity."

"I asked him if he was scared, and Potter told me that I probably wished he was scared of him when he obviously was not." Draco smiled while Lucius seemed enthralled with his son's tale, "He even said 'You wish'"

"So, instead of the stunning charm we were supposed to demonstrate then; I conjured a serpent on the platform with the Serpensortia spell and had no idea Potter was a parselmouth at the time as neither did the school of the staff. Severus told Potter to wait for him to come over there to vanish the snake, but the snake looked ready to strike at a Hufflepuff student that was in our year at me conjuring it. With all the petrified students in the hospital wing already, I'm sure you can guess what happened."

"Harry had no idea he was hissing at it in an unfamiliar language. He displayed the power before the whole congregation and thought he had been speaking in human English." Lucius guessed

Draco nodded, "It was after this when Hermione and Ron dragged him off that he realized he had not been speaking in English at all. The students then thought Harry had been the one attacking the students even though he wasn't and it took most of them until the end of the year to let up."

Lucius did not know whether to be angry his son cheated all those years ago or happy that he made Harry realize he had a special gift.

"Funny that gift is too." Harry said with a smirk as the two jumped at his voice, "That year I thought I was going mad quite literally. I kept hearing a voice in my head and no one else seemed to be able to hear it at all. Hermione and Ron believed me, but most of my other housemates decided to avoid me when they found out. All it ever said was 'rip', 'tear', and 'kill' so you can understand my worry." Harry said softly

"I was twelve when I discovered the chamber of secrets actually existed in the school and the monster in the tales told of 'Slytherin's monster' was his pet basilisk. Tom's revived form had mind-controlled the beast and I was forced to slay it in order to stay alive and to protect the school from shutting down completely if it was totally let loose."

"Fawkes saved me that night. After I ran the sword of Gryffindor through his skull, a fang with venom pierced my arm. Riddle laughed at me and told it me it was over before he realized I had his diary turned horcrux and a deadly basilisk fang in my hands."

Harry smiled as he recalled his own story to the awe of his guests.

"I stabbed the diary multiple times, and the venom destroyed the horcrux in the diary which prevented him from stealing Ginny Weasley's life-force to revive his own. But after that I was dying from the venom that already was beneath my skin and I had nearly blacked out in an unconscious state when Fawkes came to me."

"The phoenix cried his tears on the wound and the tears healed the wound. It got rid of the poison and I survived the encounter with the beast in the chamber. Ginny and I were safe as was the school from permanently closing down. Lockhart was admitted to Saint Mungo's due to a backfired obliviate from a broken wand before the end of school and Ron was able to get a new wand finally after this."

Draco seemed uncertain if he should ask, but Harry knew that look and it wouldn't have mattered in time.

"Draco, is there something wrong?" He asked

Lucius eyed his son curiously.

"So, all those tales of your wild adventures in the school were true then?" He asked

Harry raised an eyebrow, "All the ones that involve me nearly dying and saving something, sure they're true, but anything that has me in a sordid relationship of some kind doing things that are not mentionable in polite company is not. Though, I won't say I haven't ever done anything in a relationship as that would be a lie too." Harry smirked as Lucius stiffened

"So, will you tell me whatever the hell happened in first year after that detention we had together because we were out after curfew?" He said

Lucius was now very tense and getting jealous of his son. His son was out after curfew with him even though they had not considered themselves as friends? For what and why would they be?

Harry smirked, "You mean the one where you tried to get Ron, Hermione, and I in trouble for being out too late and ended up getting yourself in trouble with us because you didn't pay attention to the details?"

Draco sighed in irritation, "Yes, that one."

Harry smiled, "Since we have a while till dinner I suppose so, and since my paperwork was less work than I believed."

"So, I arrived at Hogwarts and Hagrid was a good friend of mine. Professor Quirrel was odd to me, as he stuttered all the time and wore his turban weird. Every time I was looking at the back of his head in class; my scar hurt and began bleeding for some reason I did not understand yet."

"That was normal if I was exposed to the immediate presence of the dark lord even if I could not see him or sense him there. The scar warned me he was close by and to stay alert. It is also why everyone said I had sheer dumb luck, when in fact I was cautious and had a bit of luck on my side."

"Just before Halloween, Hagrid had told me the unicorns in the forest were turning up dead and there were few wizards or witches who dared kill one let alone more than three. My friends and I knew Hagrid retrieved the Philosopher's stone for Albus to safeguard there at the castle. That's why the students of the school were not allowed in the third floor on the right side that year."

"The stone was guarded by multiple things there." Harry told them

Draco seemed real interested now as did Lucius in this tale.

"Anyways, just after Halloween or what wizards know as Samhain, Hagrid had been acting oddly and I had become too curious for my own good about whatever it was he seemed determined to hide from me. My friends and I soon learned Hagrid had won a dragon egg whilst playing cards in some pub off school grounds and was trying to hatch it in his home."

Harry smiled wistfully, "We all know how Hagrid is with creatures. To a half-giant like him, a dragon is like a Kneazle or a Crup would be to us."

Draco and Lucius snorted in amusement to this as they shook their heads.

"Well, he managed to hatch it alright and named the dragon Norbert. It was a Norwegian Ridgeback and had venomous teeth as a youngling. Eventually, Hagrid realized Norbert would be too big to conceal in his hut and so asked Ron to contact his brother Charlie."

"Charlie worked on a reserve for dragons in Romania. He agreed to bring himself with two others to collect it under the cover of night. So, the night you and I with my friends were busted happened after Draco was spying on us and found out of Norbert."

Harry smirked, "I am guessing that in his panic over the dragon, he rushed to Professor McGonagall who was the nearest teacher and tried to explain what he saw. She didn't believe him and that's when were busted too. We had passed Norbert to Charlie and were going back to Hagrid's to let him know he was safe."

"Unfortunately, since I did not have my invisibility cloak yet, Minerva caught us like deer in headlights, oh sorry, muggle terms." Harry said at their confused look

"So, the punishment we all endured was a week's worth of detention. The last one was with Hagrid and he was going into the forest to look for another dead unicorn. Draco and I were paired together on one path with Fang, Hagrid's cowardly lapdog. Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid went the other way."

Harry sighed as his eyes showed his sadness now in the tale.

"It was not long before Draco and I found the unicorn, except it was not alone. Professor Quirrel was there underneath a robe so we could not identify him and he was drinking the unicorn's silvery blood."

"Draco yelled and screamed as he ran off with Fang back on the path we came from as I fell over from my scar burning intensely. I was saved when a centaur we know named Firenze rescued me and brought me back to Hagrid since he had not wanted the child of prophecy to fall so early at the hands of the dark. Looking back now, I never would have, but that's besides the point…"

The other two were curious more now than they had been before of this tale.

"By Firenze rescuing me and by taking me back to where I was supposed to be with a warning to stay away from the forest as 'dark things roam these trees' was said. This action caused him to be outcast from his tribe as centaurs and our people are still not the allies we used to be to them many a century before now. Firenze said he could not let me die there in his annoying centaur riddle way to another named Bane who had come to stop him from taking me back, as 'it was not his place' to do that."

"After that detention, near the end of the final term; I believed the stone was in danger from someone in the school. At first I believed Severus, because he seemed to loathe the very sight of me even if he had silently been protecting me without my awareness."

"My friends and I tried to warn the Headmaster, but Albus was away and I knew something was amiss. Neville tried to stop us as we left for the third floor. Hermione made it so he could not stop us by immobilizing him on the stairway outside of our Common Room and we went to third floor. Neville likely was the one who had told McGonagall what we had done when someone found him the next morning."

"We encountered the many varieties of wizard-like traps there. Hagrid's three headed dog called Fluffy who we had to soothe with music to pass by. Then Professor Sprout and a large area of Devil's Snare we set to flames so we wouldn't suffocate to death, and I also add that we very well nearly did suffocate as we tried to struggle out until Hermione told us both to be still. After we relaxed, and fell through the vines…Hermione torched them and we proceeded onwards."

Harry smiled now, "Professors Flitwick and Hooch had been next, where the door to the next area had been locked and I had to find the flying key that fit the keyhole to unlock it and pass through with my friends. There were at least one hundred different ones, but Ron was valuable as growing up with lots of brothers showed."

"He and Hermione deduced the key had to large and very old by the look of the lock. His twin brothers and their pranks on him in his younger years taught him to notice these sorts of things. I mounted the broom as we found the key. When I went after it after we had singled out which one it had been and since one of its wings were damaged already, all the others darted at me to try and stop it from being caught. When I caught it, I flew at Hermione and tossed the key to her. She caught it while jumping up several times and then I jumped off of the broom from mid-air and rolled when I hit the ground when I was sure she had managed to capture it." Harry smiled

"I had to have been several feet in the air, so I was lucky I suffered no bone damage. But my problems kept increasing after that. The next room was a gigantic wizard's chess set. I was at the time, lousy at that game. Ron was a chess tactician, so we relied on him to get us through this challenge. Hermione may be brilliant, but chess is not her forte either. There were several missing pieces already, which meant someone had been there before us."

"So we were those pieces in that game of very real chess for wizards. Ron avoided using us unless he was sure we were not in danger at all and the three of us had a new understanding of what it was like to maybe become smashed stone chess pieces, so we have always treated the old set in the common room with great care since then, but eventually Ron sacrificed his own piece to checkmate the board and gain us passage."

"Ron was fortunate to be alive as he only suffered a broken ankle after the chess piece he was riding upon was smashed to bit by his opponents and he was thrown off by it. It could have been much worse." Harry said sadly

"Hermione carted him on her shoulder while he leaned on her to walk with his one good leg and the next room was full of potions vials and a riddle on some parchment. There was also another mountain troll in there like we encountered saving Hermione from during the Halloween feast that year. We knocked out the troll as we did at Halloween when it was loose in the school and then Hermione focused on the riddle among the parchment that was left there."

"Once we were sure it was knocked out, Hermione tackled the potions riddle with eagerness. At first we weren't sure it was a riddle at all, but she figured that out easily enough. There were these purple flames blocking the next area and we had guessed that it was the final room of this already exhausting adventure for three first years."

"There was only one vial amid ten or twelve that would allow us passage through the flames. When Hermione realized which it was; there was only enough for one person. I volunteered to go on as stupid as it had been for me to do so from what I encountered there and had to do to stay alive, as Ron couldn't have gone weakened as he had been and Hermione had to help him get out of there to see the nurse."

"I drank the potion and passed the flames as they went the other way. I came to a dark circular room with the Mirror of Erised in it. I dealt with the mirror several times before, so I knew how it worked."

"However, when I saw Quirrel there instead of Severus; my shock was apparent. Quirrel was too preoccupied to notice me at first while trying to get the stone until he did and then I was immediately tied up. My hands were bound by rope to the top of the two nearest round columns and my feet just hung down below. Flames burst into the room to light it from these huge, round dome shaped torches and then there was this voice from nowhere when Quirrel was frustrated with the mirror. The sight of the dark room going bright with fire before your eyes and seeing the white marble there burn your sight made you feel like death had dealt his hand."

Harry smiled dark, "Or at the time, it should have made most people feel that way."

Lucius and Draco squirmed at that.

"The voice I heard was cold and high-pitched. It had a deadly, but equally ethereal quality to it. It said 'Use the boy' and Professor Quirrel released the ropes and demanded I come forward. I hesitated until he firmly said, "Now Potter.'" Harry grimaced in remembrance

Lucius was very interested in how he had escaped that year. He had heard rumors, but he never believed them.

"Quirrel asked me to look in the mirror and to tell me what I saw. Every time I had looked in before I had just seen my parents standing there smiling at me and waving to me. All I desired was to know what they looked like and to see them for myself."

"The mirror of Erised shows the looker their heart's deepest desires, but as we know, people change and so; these desires could be changed depending on a situation. As I looked inside now, I desired to stop Quirrel and the mysterious voice. To protect he stone from being taken and used for ill purposes." Harry smiled

"When I looked inside the mirror then, I saw myself pocketing the stone to safeguard from him, but I knew not to tell him that and was unaware the voice could sense I would lie to him and he could tell I had. Then I felt the stone actually located in the pocket of my worn jeans and froze in place."

"Quirrel must have sensed I saw something because he ordered me to tell him what it was. I tried lying, but the voice said 'He lies' and then Quirrel demanded I tell the truth before the voice asked to speak with me. I was confused by this."

"The former defense professor then seemed to talk to himself or perhaps the air. I thought he went mad. He kept saying something akin to 'master, you are not strong enough' and I was instantly on guard as I knew a dark wizard killed my family by now and that his followers referred to him as 'milord', 'master' or 'the dark lord'."

"Finally, the voice said 'I have strength enough for this' and Quirrel admitted his defeat. Then after a moment, Quirrel took off his turban and turned his back to me. My scar burned like hell and my face went pale for the first time throughout this journey."

The two were very interested in the tale.

"Quirrel's head underneath the turban was playing host to the spiritual essence of Lord Voldemort, whose face stuck out the back of his skull like a parasite underneath the skin. He asked me if I knew who he was. I told him I knew he was the one who I defeated and the one who had stolen my family from me. That I knew he was known as Lord Voldemort and this seemed to please him somewhat even if he was not pleased that I did not seem to actually fear him."

"He started telling of how he had survived all this time and how if I gave him the stone; he could use it to revive my parents and return them to me." Harry said bitterly

"I was eleven years old and never knew either of my parents. I did not remember them or anything after that eventful Halloween night. When I first saw the mirror of Erised before Christmas, it showed me my parents who I had never seen before like I already mentioned once. Dumbledore then told me the mirror showed a person's truest desires of the heart, but if they looked too long the mirror enchanted them and the person would never leave its reflections. It was a highly dangerous object, so I agreed to never see it again after that and had not known where Albus moved it to after it was gone." Harry said

"Encountering the mirror there was a surprise for me then, but looking back now, it was also not such a surprise as Albus told me he had hidden the stone in it. If the person needed the stone, but desired not to use it for their own gain; the mirror would grant it to them."

"Quirrel needed the stone surely, but he would have used it to revive his master…so, he would never gained access to what he wanted for the object. I sometimes wondered if I had never gone down there if Quirrel would have become enchanted with the dark lord's essence to the mirror. It seemed more likely the essence would free itself first as a separate entity before allowing himself to succumb to such an enchantment." Harry told them honestly

"I also just knew that this spirit of the dark lord would not keep his words to me nor keep the promise he made as he needed the stone for his own purposes. I seemed to let them think I was giving in until I saw my parents one last time in the mirror. They smiled, nodded to me with respect of a job well done, and faded from the mirror."

"I often wondered if I imagined that, but anyways; I then turned and seemed angry at him whilst I called the dark lord a liar and then turned and ran since I was free of the ropes. He ordered Quirrel to attack me and so the wizard did as he was told, but when he touched my skin; his hand melted to a fine ashen dust and he panicked when he realized he was unable to physically touch me.

"Lord Voldemort yelled at him to kill me and I realized in this moment that if I placed my hands to his face, Quirrel would die and disintegrate while Riddle's spirit form would be forced to flee the school. So, I did exactly that. My hands were pushed onto his face and melted his body as they both screamed in agony. When Quirrel was no more than the ashen dust his hand had become, Riddle was angry and powerless to stop me any further, so he fled…but not before flying through my body trying to corrupt my magic, I think."

"I was left in the circular room with the mirror and the flames of the torches flaring. I was told that Severus and Albus found me lying on a white stone stair unconscious and with a blood red rock next to my hand as blood poured from my scar. My body exhausted itself to its brink, so I blacked out once my body felt safe to do so and my magic shielded me as it healed me some before real treatments could be done. I woke up just before the ending feast and that meant I had been there for at least the last two weeks of school without classes."

Harry went silent as he finished the tale before he reflected some of his experience on the two with him.

"It was this adventure that forced me to claim my first kill in the war, even if I was unaware of it. Albus did not deign to tell me of the prophecy until after Sirius died in the Ministry, and so all the times I asked him why the dark lord wanted me specifically was answered with more riddles and puzzles than I cared to try to figure out."

Lucius shook his head, "I had heard the rumors you killed Quirrel that night, but I assumed it was just that, rumors being taken too far. The Board of Govenor's were more concerned how Quirrel came in contact with my former master's spirit and how it possessed him."

"Most of us knew he'd return, but we'd liked to have denied it for as long as was possible."

Harry nodded, "I know. Most people look to me to defeat him. They seem to think since I was prophesized to do so that it is alright to condone the task to a boy who barely knows his world after living eleven years outside it."

"There's one thing I don't get." Draco said curiously

Harry eyed him warily, "What's that?"

"If the dark lord cannot physically touch you, then doesn't it make your job easier to do now?" He asked them

Lucius and Harry both froze at this.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Why did you both freeze up?"

"Riddle can physically touch me now if he wanted to for whatever reasoning he had, Draco. It would most likely be to torture me into madness from my scar burning up a storm." Harry said

Lucius shuddered in revulsion.

"What's this mean?" he asked suspiciously

Harry sighed, "You remember the third task. Cedric and I were port-keyed out and to somewhere unknown?"

Draco nodded.

"We were transported to the graveyard in Riddle's hometown of birth. When we arrived, Cedric told me to be on guard and just as we drew our wands, 'Kill the spare' was heard and a flash of green was shot at Cedric. He was gone before I could react."

"Then my body was slammed into a large headstone and tied there to prevent my escape. There was a large cauldron on the fire across from me and Peter Pettigrew, who actually betrayed my parents was attending something in it."

"It was a deformed infant like adult that happened to be the dark lord. They needed me for his ritual. Or rather, they needed my presence there so they could use some of my blood for it to be completely successful." Harry said darkly

Draco paled as he now wished he had not asked.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Harry said softly, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given; you will renew your master. Blood of the enemy, you will revive your foe."

"My blood was taken from me and it was used to partially restore the dark lord to his current body. In doing so, he can physically touch me as it was my blood that spared me with my life all those years before, or so it is said. He may now also have a small portion of Hecate's power in him, but it is now likely corrupted if he does and may not work for him." Harry told them

Draco and Lucius became extremely pale to these words as Harry sighed.

"However, his followers suffer far more than I do because of the mark they wear for him." Harry said darkly

Lucius and Draco were confused, "How so?" Lucius asked

Harry laughed bitterly, "Tom doesn't seek to truly rule over our world. He seeks to destroy and annihilate it till he is the only one left in it."

Lucius and Draco paled.

"The dark mark may be his means of summoning you, but it is so much more than simply a summoning mark. The mark he has bound all his followers with ties their life essences and magical cores to his own. He slowly drains your magic from your cores and takes it as his own in small portions permanently each day." Harry said to them

"Eventually, the magical energy of the person's core would not regenerate its lost magic as it became used to the said loss of raw energy and therefore the unsuspecting target would eventually realize they are losing power and their spells were not as effective as they had been in past. In the worst case scenario; if Tom died when I killed him as I have to and he stayed that way…all followers not liberated from his mark will follow and the one who destroyed Tom would inherit this raw power of his and the followers he drained with it. Or in other words, all those who remain by him when he dies; they will die as well and forfeit their power to me and I will gain their power even if I do not wish to have it." Harry said gently

Lucius and Draco were pale as ever and had not even realized that the mark was that much more than it seemed to be.

Draco seemed uncertain, "Then why are you helping us, Harry? Not that I am ungrateful, but I am just confused?" he asked

"Lucius never wished to serve him but was forced to by your grandfather. He has had many years to know that serving him ultimately means death for each member. Whether by death when he dies due to the mark, or because Tom loses his cool when you've failed one too many times on a mission."

"You are all disposable to him and he will treat you this way even if it doesn't seem like it." Harry said, "You Draco, however, have never been on a mission for him yet. You can boast of your skills and brag of how utterly important you believe you are to him; but in reality the battlefield he creates is not suited for you."

"You have not seen him the way I have. You have not had to struggle with the last of all your magical energy in your body to survive from him as I have. You know little of how he operates and it is this reason I am willing to give you the choice to be spared." Harry said, "His game of war is not to be trifled with and thought of as fun and games because you will get hurt this way."

"I have suffered his Cruciatus curse on my body enough times to know that on my own as well as when he tried to use the Imperious curse on me several times. We both know I am immune to the Imperious by now as fourth year showed us, but my willpower is not only what saved me. He once tried to even possess my body and get me to willing cooperate with him through manipulation of my thoughts. It failed, but the memory is there for forever now and my body still remembers the cold overtone it had when he inhabited it even if for very few minutes that he had done so." Harry said quietly

Lucius was silent to this as his son seemed paler than a ghost at Harry's words.

Dot then popped in with a smile as Harry turned to her, "Dinner is being done, Master Harry." She said softly

Harry nodded, "Thank you Dot, I'll show the guests there since I am here anyhow. Please show my relatives there, however."

She nodded and popped out of sight.

"Come, there will be more times than now to talk of such things. For now, let's enjoy dinner and then go to the study so I can remove those marks from you. As much as they endanger you; they still endanger me while here despite the wards making him unable to locate you." Harry told them

The three men walked slowly to the dining area in a tense silence. A tension that lasted until they arrived and were seated for the meal as so not to worry Petunia that something was wrong already.


	12. Chapter 11: Dinner Conversations

**Chapter 11:** _Dinner Conversations_

The walk to the informal dining area was silent and tense. Full of people who were thinking of many different things and made the atmosphere seem as though the hall would explode into shouting matches at any second.

Harry, for his part, noticed the odd strain in the hall but was too concerned and preoccupied by something outside his wards to truly notice the tension in the room. Draco was thinking perhaps it was time he took a more serious look at the war and quit fooling around. Lucius was wondering exactly how Harry planned to remove the dark mark and what removing it would entail exactly.

The elder Malfoy seemed to notice that Hecate guided him in his powers with memories of things long forgotten in society at random times, but it was not enough to just rely on them fully as the memories seemed to either present themselves whenever they wanted to or they were fragmented and inconsistent in their information at certain areas; or in pieces he had to put together like a puzzle. He may be able even him to train him to some higher degree, but those memories offered more to him than Lucius liked to admit and the man he'd become from this is one day was a man he was already beginning to respect and to desire.

His desire however, ran in him for more than just a man with power. He was realizing what his relationship had lacked with Narcissa over the years after his father had arranged their marriage before their graduation from school. The warmth and protection each other could give to the other in times of a crisis was missing. The affection that families should have and the ability to feel at ease when at home was never there. Harry made Draco and himself feel as though they were cared for, maybe not trusted yet, but certainly cared for.

It was this care that made them feel protected and Lucius felt he needed to protect Harry in return somehow; he just did not know how.

As they approached the room, a loud blast was heard. Petunia shrieked as she and her family ran to the hall and saw Harry and his face darken instantly. They all heard Harry swear and then tell them to proceed without him as he rushed out at inhuman speed. Lucius and Draco looked stunned, but followed after him as best they could which was hard to do with a faint blur of color as guide.

The Dursley family did not like being alone so they rushed after them as well.

* * *

Harry ran to the west side of the house and his power was radiating off him in droves. His power fueled by the anger that they dared attack his place of sanctum.

As he neared the exit, a powerful blast came at him and he jumped back and shielded himself from the rocks that should have been impacting him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, show yourself to me now or so help me." He yelled, "What is your purpose here and why do you violate my private domain besides the obvious reasons tonight?"

Lucius and Draco stilled at this and remained where they could watch the scene unfold and would be hidden from view. Petunia and the others caught up and Lucius told them all very quietly to stay quiet and just watch. To see why Harry was who he was to them all.

"This is why Harry is who he is." Lucius told them, "My sister in-law is a crazed fanatic of the dark master and she has come here tonight for some reason, maybe more than one knowing her. Do not say a word or interfere, as she will not hesitate to kill anyone who does so. Even if the one who interferes is a pregnant woman."

Their eyes widened, "A battle so soon?" she whispered as tears gathered

Lucius and Draco nodded grimly as they put up a ward to protect them all and watch the on-goings out there.

"Ahahahaaaa, bitty Potter wants to fight?" She cooed in mocking voice

Harry snarled and blasted her back with wind and ice, as she reined in her surprised reaction to his new skill levels.

"Get off my home tonight or you will die Bellatrix." Harry warned her

Two sets of eyes seemed to view him in awe of his bravery while three other sets of eyes widened at this. He would kill her just to protect them all and to survive? Was it necessary?

Bellatrix smirked, "That's funny…considering the baby Potter has never killed a person before and barely is able to cast a proper Cruciatus? Or do I need to remind you how to from the time in your fifth year?" She smirked nastily

Harry smirked equally back, "Really? Then perhaps you might beg your lord and ask him how come Professor Quirrel is no longer alive? I'm sure he'd answer you and then perhaps kill you so no one else finds out about why he is dead. And no, I don't need a reminder as I'm sure you're capable enough with Cruciatus as is. I have no need for it currently, so why bother?"

Lucius and Draco were watching in wonder of the seemingly non-harmful banter.

"Harry, you are either very brave or very foolish if you toy with Bellatrix this way…" Lucius muttered softly as they watched on

Bella stood there momentarily and eyed him strangely. What was with this new version of Potter?

"Even if I could run from here now, I'd be punished for not bringing back milord's lost property? Did you think we were unaware they defected when Narcissa couldn't get into the manor and her access to any of the Malfoy vaults had been cut-off?" Bellatrix laughed insanely at him

Harry growled in anger to her at this, "You cannot have them. I will not allow you to threaten me or my guests and as the chosen heir of Hecate himself I demand you remove yourself or suffer the consequences."

His true aura was let loose and magic flared all around dangerously as the ones behind the barrier were shocked by his power and how much he had rein in to control it all. Lucius was steadily getting turned on as well from the sight though wizard robes hid that quite well. Harry was definitely not someone you wanted to piss off and he could feel the protection in the magic circling them.

His magical energy was let loose before her and she went slack-jaw at the sheer amount of power he resonated. Bellatrix was now extremely aware this boy was now dangerous to her lord, yet she could not retreat.

She let off a bolt of lightning and ran at Harry as he grinned at her and drew Gryffindor's sword from thin air. Channeled with raw magic energy, he hit her and she went flying, before she stood and saw him for the first time.

Gone was the young and naïve boy she met just two years ago. Gone was the inexperienced wizard who fought with weak spells and barely escaped her lord's wrath. He now had an air of power over him and a defined grace in the way he held himself. His foot work in battle drastically improved and fought like a predator hunting prey.

Harry smirked, "Is that all you have to throw at me Bella? I must say, I'm rather disappointed in that. However, considering I am now in a whole other league of power compared to you; it really doesn't surprise me that you cannot keep up either."

She glared hatefully at him as she turned and ran for life, "Your end is coming Potter, mark my words."

Harry smiled nastily now at her, "We'll see about that in time."

He watched as she ran and apparated out before he turned to see the two who had followed him watching in awe as he handed Bellatrix her just desserts. Draco seemed more excited than anything else and wanted to ask a million questions.

Lucius on the other hand; he smelled of lust and arousal at the display of power. Harry knew the man desired him and his desire was not solely for his power from the smell of him, but he would not give to him his desires unless he proved he deserved them first. Harry smirked as he appeared to cleanse the aftermath scents of battle from him and his magical aura receded and cooled off.

The five others silently followed him as they headed towards their meal with many a question all running rampant in their heads.

* * *

When they reached the dining room, Dot appeared and was bouncing around on the balls of her feet.

"Master Harry, what being taking so long? The food almost was ruined?" Dot asked him

Harry smiled apologetically, "I am sorry for that, but we had an intruder of some lethal notoriety I needed to take care of."

Dot seemed to understand, "You is being careful master. You have many enemies, and I is wanting you to remain safe. But I is also knowing you must fight them or you and many people will not be safe even if I is not agreeing that you should have to fight them for everyone else." She said softly

Harry smiled, "I know, and your concern is greatly appreciated Dot. I'll try my best to stay out of the fighting as much as I can, so I may train my power and control it."

Dot nodded, "You is already showing great progress, Master Harry. Lord Peverell the first would be very proud to see you now if he were alive still. Master James and Mistress Lily would be too."

Harry smiled more brightly as he sat and the Malfoy men did so with him along with his family. An air of contentment washed over the room now, and Harry drained the area of the tension and mixed feelings there away to some other place. Dot brought the meal and they chose to eat over light topics first.

Draco and Dudley were equally impressed by his performace against the "Mad Woman" as they all seemed to like to refer to her as. They had never really seen a battle like it before and vowed to train harder to meet expectations Harry had of them in their own roles.

Vernon and Petunia were more shocked by his reactions than all else. They would have liked to think Harry would have expressed some uncertainty or fear at first, but he had not. He had smirked at her, eyes gleaming dangerously and power crackling at her in warning. It was dangerous, like the mouse in a lion's den.

"Harry?" Petunia asked

Harry turned her.

"Were you not afraid of the woman you just sent away? Not even a bit as you seemed?" She asked

Harry sighed, "I always am afraid some when I go to the field for battle, as I am never sure if I will be coming back. But, no, I am not afraid of the dark lord nor have I ever been even if he would wish I was. At one year of age, I stared at him and dared him with my eyes to try attacking me. He did and lost loads of his time because of it. His pet death munchers are majors nuisances to me and provide fun for me while I am dueling them as entertainment for me, but I have never been scared of them specifically."

"They parade themselves as a power to behold, and yet, for seventeen years they have tried and tried to kill me and failed." He told her honestly, "For a bunch of full-grown dark wizards and witches, they are certainly lacking if they cannot kill an innocent child with no means of defending themselves. It says there is an omen there that cannot be explained."

"Why should I fear that which has no hold over me. Prophecy dictates that only the dark lord can actually kill me for good. I would be more scared of a stray stunning spell hitting me and then the dark lord just happened to find me like that. Bellatrix and the others have never really scared me; they were just really fun to mess around with and annoy."

Draco and Lucius's expressions were blank, but both held shock in them. He never had ever feared them at all.

"The dark lord had once considered avoiding prophecy and kidnapping me to be his apprentice and heir while at the hollow. His mind was in turmoil as he had no idea if he should attempt to kill me what the outcomes could have been."

"However, he decided that it was too much of a risk to do this, as if I had grown and learned the truth on my own…chances were I would have tried to revolt and do what was right. He did not wish to have that as an option. Considering my power now, I am sure he both hates himself for it and is relieved by that decision."

"Bella was badly hurt though she refused to show it when she left. I did quite the number to her internal body." He said

The others were now silent in respect for this man who had endured much hardship. Half-way through the dinner, Harry noticed Draco had taken an awkward silence. He was curious whatever he was thinking about, but did not wish to pry. Lucius on the other hand was seemingly trying to observe him more carefully. For what he wasn't sure, but the raven-haired lord didn't really care either.

"Harry?" Draco asked him hesitantly

Harry halted his movements with his silverware to the meal and eyed the blonde curiously. He nodded in acknowledgement to show he had heard him and to continue.

"I don't know if you'll like what I'm going to ask you, so please try not to explode at me. This is not meant to be offensive, but it can seem as such." Draco said hesitantly

Harry's brows rose to that as Lucius seemed curious to whatever his son was planning to ask the young lord. As long as it did not embarrass him completely…

Draco sighed, "I was wondering exactly how your power balances in your body. You have both light and dark high elven magic inside of you from your inheritance and to most people; that would destroy them as the two vied for dominance." Draco said

"Traditionally, in powerful witches and wizards, the powers battle until one or the other is overwhelmed and the inheritance takes on the form of the dominant power; regardless if they are submissive or dominant in the relationship stances."

"So, I guess I am curious as to how you contain both powers and they balance out when you also have your family magic, your own core for your individual self and Hecate's magic? Technically, that is five different embodients of magic in one person and not anything anyone has ever seen or managed before?" He said

Harry was quiet now and his meal was not touched again so far. The tension was steadily rising in the room. It was a good thing that his relatives had already retired for the evening as the emotional battle they witnessed had shaken them somewhat. Then Harry's casual and nonchalant answers to his aunt's questions had ruffled them further.

Lucius hoped his son had not just infuriated Harry beyond reason.

"The truth is that I don't really know why they balanced out or how I can contain so much more magic than others yet. It could be because I have Hecate's magic and that it has allowed me to be so since I was chosen by him to set our world right once more or it could be another reason; I don't know for sure."

"What I do know is that the two are coexisting harmoniously alongside of the other with the three other variant powers and that if I should need to rely on one power supply more than the other in a given circumstance; I could do so without taxing myself out." Harry said slowly

"I know my circumstance in this inheritance has never been seen before; or at least in a very long time where modern culture remembers it happening. My body feels no less tired each day because of the coexistence, so I suppose that's a bonus."

"To be quite frank, there's a lot about this I don't get still; but, in time I am sure answers will come forth in some manner or another. Hecate has not failed me in this regard before, so I trust the fragmented memories enough to believe I will learn why in time since these memories are slowing being pieced together to form a whole picture, but just very slowly." Harry said quietly

Draco seemed to accept the answer and smiled faintly. Lucius was internally sighing in relief as his heartbeat slowed down. Dinner finished soon enough and dessert was served to them by a cautious Dot. She still was wary around the two guests, but who could've blamed her?

Harry sighed, "I suppose I should warn you both now."

Lucius and Draco looked at him warily.

"This manor has some of the best and oldest wards in the history of our culture. The house may be named Potter Manor now, but this manor is actually a castle fortress. You are not able to see much of it as until I approve you to do so; it will not show itself to you in protection of me as the home's Lord and Head of the estate." Harry told them

"There are many underground areas besides the old dungeons that are not used any longer. The training area is just one other example of this, or the one I meant that I had to clean up now to be able to use. The chambers down there run for many miles beneath the surface. As for the castle itself; there are many rooms and a couple of towers that are invisible currently."

"This home is said in my family documents to be as old as Hogwarts herself if not older. The Peverell part of my clan used this home as well. The documents reference much farther back than that too, but I have yet to finish reading them over."

Lucius seemed interested in all this highly as Draco seemed shock this house was a castle in disguise.

"On another note, while we remain here to train and to prepare for the war ahead of us all; I will be attacked at times like earlier this evening. It is going to be inevitable now that Bellatrix has already located us and attacked. She may not be able to give exact coordinates, but she could lead him here without them by memory." Harry said softly

"I will provide safe harbor as I promised and I will protect my home as best as I am able to, but if I should fall before I complete my task; I have a request of you both if you will permit me to ask it?" He said

Lucius seemed concerned by his changed in demeanor, "You can ask, but I make no promises."

Harry nodded silently, "If I fall before I complete the first half of my destiny; Tom will win the war. This world will then be ruled by a man who would see all beings turned into mindless inferi as his army and to have complete control over his domain by the manipulation of their willpower."

"The world would come to ruin and so I guess you both understand how pressured my role is by now? You may have had some inkling to it from the other side, but not so much as you do now while sitting here with me."

"If I fall, I ask only one thing of you both since you will not be safe after I remove the mark from you. I ask that you both don't try to get to me and to save my body. Instead take my relatives and yourselves away from here and save yourselves. Flee to another country and to safety, as I wish you all to do and not suffer more than necessary for me." Harry said

"Wizarding Britain is lost if I fail and Tom knows that. Do not try to recover my body if I fall, just get out of the country and to safety and take my family with you if they are still alive." He asked them

Draco and Lucius were very silent and quiet at this request. They had no idea what to think any longer of him and his air of being noble all the time.

"Harry, surely you don't think…" Draco said quietly

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to think I could fail. However, I am still many years younger than Tom and do not have his years of experience. My powers are hardly full capacity in trained usage to outwardly assault his war faction and nothing in war is certain."

They were quiet again as they thought it over.

Lucius sighed, "Very well, as much as I hate the thought of abandoning you in such a scenario; I do not foresee another way and if this is truly what you desire from us then it will done." He told him sincerely

Harry nodded, "Thank you, I know that this would be hard to do. But, I…I could not live with myself if my relatives are alive and have an innocent infant if I should fall to allow them to suffer so. A baby who knows no wrong does not deserve such a fate regardless of his or her family." He said firmly with his eyes shut closed in pain and remembrance

Draco was eerily silent now and Lucius knew Harry was thinking of Halloween 1981 and how he was orphaned that night. Lucius had never felt so ashamed of himself than he did now for not fighting the mark harder than he had. Both for the refusal of it for himself against his father before he had mysteriously died and fighting against it once more against Narcissa for his son so that he had not had to endure such a burden.

Harry calmed some and recollected his thoughts together.

"I suppose you'd both like to know more of how I plan to remove the mark, then?"

Lucius and Draco looked interested by this and nodded.

Harry grimaced, "Well the removal process is just about the same as the actual marking one. Parseltongue is still used and key to the removal. The pain you received by getting it will be happening as it is removed, but if Tom realizes what I'm doing to your marks as I try to finish removing them both…he may try to exert his…control over the mark to prevent its removal."

"If this occurs, then pain will be intensified greatly and I will have to exert more magic to remove it from your skin once and for all." Harry said sadly, "I wish there was another way, but there is not."

"I would also like to do the removals separately in case he tries to possess one of you through it to stop what I plan to do in the removal rite. I do not wish to play chance with your lives in this manner. I also want to remove Draco's mark first, as he has not served Tom as long so his ties to the mark should not be as strong as yours Lucius. In other words, Draco's may be easier to remove first as he has not had enough time with it to be fully used to it." Harry told them both.

"I think that this is a sound idea, and I don't mind if my son goes first. I would rather Draco be safe first than myself anyhow. Tom knows I grew weary of his campaign, so he probably believes I defected and just happened to bring him along." Lucius said in agreement

"Good. Lucius, you may stay here and finish dessert and then read or do something else. You know to call one of the elves if you should need anything. Draco, since we are done, please follow me?" Harry gestured as he stood from the table now

Lucius watched as they left the room in anxiousness. Hopefully his son would not endure so much pain as he did last time, but if he knew his former master correctly; Draco was in for a much worse round this time as the mark was removed.


	13. Chapter 12: Dark Mark Removal Pt 1

**Chapter 12:** _Dark Mark Removal Pt. 1_

Harry led Draco out of the dining area and into a comfortable sitting room where the Dursley family had been waiting. Draco seemed nervous about all of this and Harry supposed that was to be expected, as getting the mark was painful in and of itself; so, removing the same mark had be about the equivalent level of pain or worse. The blonde was obviously not looking forward to the aforementioned infliction of sensations either to his body if you read his body language well enough to know his reactions nor did he appear comfortable in exposing it to his relatives and revealing he had been a member of the dark lord's servants before.

Harry told Draco to sit and he did so. He beckoned his relatives over towards them and they carefully walked that way.

Harry sat across him and contemplated his words carefully.

"Draco, I know this is hard to do, but can you please show them the mark? I know you are uncomfortable revealing it to them and that you had never wanted to serve the man known as the Lord Voldemort. I also know that it was likely your mother who forced you to do so. I hold no anger towards you for this, just sadness at how a mother could do that to her own child." Harry asked him

Draco heard the words and internally held a sigh of relief for himself at them. Draco then nodded as he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. The Dursley family gasped as they saw the mark burned into the skin. The flesh was still red and raw looking from the recent marking.

"This is the mark all of the people Lord Voldemort have after they prove their desire to serve him. However, such willingness can be faked if the person feels they have nowhere else to go for safety or if they intend to spy for the light side. Draco's mark is one of the outer circle, or the lower circle in the ranks, and it is defined by the green variation in color on the snake's scales." Harry told them

Draco was now listening in half-fascination of this knowledge and wondered how Harry had come to know all this of his enemy. He had not known there was a difference in the mark for Inner and Outer Circle rank members and also bet his father hadn't bothered to notice either.

"The Inner Circle version is much the same, except the snake scales are darker in color and the skull is paler in complexion so it stands out more. Aurors used this to their advantage by knowing they were facing an elite Death Eater who likely had veteran experience in the dark arts versus a recruit with little experience or a new recruit who had joined out force or desperation and little to no knowledge of the dark arts. They planned things out and changed them to best suit their needs to survive by noticing these details."

"The Dark Mark is branded into all the followers of Lord Voldemort unless he has reason not to mark them, and that list of reasons is very short. The mark itself drains all their magic in small amounts permanently each day and allows him to steal it. This is partially why he is so powerful and why he could not be defeat by someone of even above average strength. With so much stolen magic, who wouldn't be as powerful as he seems he is? It also acts as a personal tracking device for him, so he knows wherever his followers are at any given time even if he does not ever acknowledge that he knows that to them all. Bella was likely told to find them by the dark lord himself and given a rough description of the area as he could not pinpoint the wards around my home enough to locate them." Harry told

The Dursley family nodded and smiled for the information as Harry turned to Draco now. Draco now knew exactly how his mad aunt had discovered them and how she known how to find them so quickly.

"Draco, before we begin…I have some things I want to ask you if you will indulge me a moment or so?" He asked

Draco seemed to consider before he sighed and nodded in acceptance as the Dursley family wondered what this was about.

"Alright Harry, what do you want to know?" he said calmly as he could

"You once offered your hand in friendship to me. I rejected it as you well are aware. I think neither of us were ready to accept the other then, and so Lady Fate had us separated until now where we could understand the others viewpoints without an eventual bloodbath. If we can work together now, do you think we may become friends and this time for real?" He asked slowly, "I never hated you as a person Draco, I just didn't understand all of the customs you were brought up with and so my knowledge was biased I suppose. I didn't like how you treated those you thought were beneath you, so I naturally avoided you and didn't want a friend who treated others like that." Harry told him

Draco considered his words and thought them over, "I think we could be friends as we will now have a need to know the other better so we can work together more easily, but understand this will take time for me to adjust to. I won't change overnight and I don't expect you to either. I am sure we're going to have our fights and disagreements, as we always did tend to rub each other the wrong way." He told him

The Dursley family wondered if there was some sort of bad history between those two as Harry smiled brightly now.

Harry smiled and his happiness was radiated from him as a calming energy washed the room, "I never said you would change that fast, so don't worry too much of it. I know we will still have fights as we used to, just not ones that were as bad as the past ones. Ron and Hermione won't be around for some time yet. They don't even have the floo password here yet, as I do not need them interfering with my training as much as they normally would. As it is, I doubt Ron and I will be best friends for much longer if his jealousy issues last much longer like they are."

"He tried hexing Aunt Petunia two days ago before I had a chance to explain anything to them, and I was forced to use my powers to disarm him before I was barely recovered from waking after my inheritance nearly killed me. I then lashed words at him, and they seemed to have sunk in. I hope it stays this way."

Draco nodded and smiled softly as Harry then adopted a serious face.

"Now, I need you to try and remain as relaxed as possible. By being relaxed your body will not suffer the effects of the pain you will feel undoubtedly as harshly as it could be. My energy already did something to calm the room some, but you need to try and keep that calm or the pain will be worse for you." He said

Draco nodded and tried to remain calm as Harry placed one hand over the mark on his arm. The Dursley family had wondered how this would be done, and now were witnessing it first-hand. Draco was shivering in nervousness as Harry closed his eyes in concentration to find the visual cord that tied the mark to his magical signature and his life-force.

Inside the strands of color that were woven within Draco's magic in his core, Harry found the black coiled strand near the middle of the area. He smirked; that was almost too easy. Tom had been careless with this one it seemed.

"Ssserpent of the dark man'sss mark, leave this boy and returrrn whence you came from." Harry hissed all of the sudden while shocking Draco slightly and his relatives into stunned silence and anxiety.

The room's temperature had likely dropped a fictional ten degrees at this point.

The mark then vibrated and power pulsed in it as if fighting the command while Draco's skin burned painfully as Harry pushed power into it. Draco face expressed the sheer amount of internal pain he was in as he barely managed to keep from screaming in agony.

"Why ssshould I be the one to leavvve?" The serpent coiled strand hissed, "I was here firssst to claim him asss my own?"

Harry snarled at that, "Because I am heir to all things controlled by the flowing of magical blood. I am telling you to releassse him or elsse?"

The serpent snorted, "Prove your worth to me of the fact and I will leave him of my own free will."

Harry pondered how to do this without giving Lord Voldemort too much of a clue of his power until an idea came to him.

"You are a ssserpent of sssuperior talent, ssso why do you believe I am lying?" Harry asked it

"Sensessss can be fooled with over time, and I will not allow myssself to be made a fool of." It replied simply

Harry nodded his head, "Then you must sense that I have not said anything in which promotes that I have lied to you. There would be no purpose in it?" He said

The serpent hissed angrily now, "Beaten in my own game by a boy of little consequence. Fine, I will leave for good on this boy. Know that the true master will never allow you to free too many of his people or else his power wanes, and he will not have it."

The pain Draco was feeling on the outside as the serpent uncoiled itself and dissolved into black smoke was intense. His face was scrunched up in pain though he did not utter a word and Harry knew that Draco likely would black out after it was over.

True to his prediction, when the last of the smoke had disappeared and the evil magic poured out of his body as the mark vanished from his skin; Draco passed out from the intense pain and Harry watched the magic dissolve until he was sure it was gone.

Once he was positive it was over with, the young lord turned to his relatives and told them to meet him and Lucius in his study within the next hour. He then draped his arm around Draco and heaved his body up so he could carry him to his room. The blonde wasn't light as a feather, but he wasn't too heavy for him to carry either.

Harry had Dot's cousin watch and attend to him now as he rested while he informed Lucius of the success in removing Draco's mark. The elder blonde was sure to want to know if he had been able to and was likely worried for his son.

* * *

Down in the dining area, Lucius had finished eating some time ago and was anxiously awaiting any form of news as to the success or failure to remove the mark on Draco's arm. He was silently hoping the procedure had been a success, but realistically; he was not sure if even Potter could manage something no one else could achieve to date.

His thoughts were scrambled and very fast moving inside his head. So, when Harry opened the doors and entered; Lucius's surprise at his appearance was unexpected. He then noticed Draco was not with him and his eyes narrowed.

"Where is my son, Harry?" Lucius asked him in a tense tone

Harry eyed the man calmly as he could.

"He is resting now. I removed the mark from him with little to no interference from the magic of the mark as Draco was not as important yet as many others. He endured a lot of pain though and blacked out during the dissolvent process, so when I was sure the mark was gone; I took him to his room and let him rest. Dot's cousin is attending him for me if he should wake."

Lucius felt the tension drain out of his body.

"So, he is free from the mark for good?" He asked

Harry smiled with radiance, "He is free from Tom's control for good, as you will be soon enough. I have used quite a bit of energy though, so allow me an hour to recuperate and then meet me in my study. I will remove the mark for you then."

Lucius nodded and smiled at the notion his son could now live without the shadow of his former master lingering over him. Harry left the room feeling better than he had before, and hopefully this was going to be the beginning of the end of the first part of his true destiny.


End file.
